Inazuma Eleven Go Gameshow!
by Spark Killer
Summary: My first gameshow! Yay! Warning: YAOI! Rated T just for safety! xD
1. Chapter 1

Hihi~ Gameshow~ I don't care about school anymore~~

* * *

Miharu: Yo minna! 'Tis me, Illa (just call Miharu! :3) I'm still a new writer here and I would like to make an… IEGO Gameshow! I've read many cool and awesome gameshows and finally decided to make one!

Sayuri: *Comes in from the roof* And I'm her helper! Yay! Gameshow! *Turns to Miharu*When are we gonna start?

Miharu: *Jaw drop and glares at Sayuri* Out of all entrance, why does it have to be the roof? You better pay for that! *Letting out killing aura*

Sayuri: *Backs away* Alright, alright. I'll pay it okay…

Miharu: Good! So, where are the cast? *Looks around* You haven't bring them in yet?

Sayuri: Oops! I forgot… Eheheh… They decided to choose the door instead of the roof… Hahaha… *door knock* Oh, they have arrived! I'll go and bring them in. *Runs to the door and opens it* Yo minna! Glad you came!

Tenma: What are we supposed to do here? Do we have a match?

Sayuri: No, of course not. Eheheheh… *Evil aura comes out* Please, go in first.

Tsurugi: This girl is weird…

Sayuri: *slowly turns to Kyousuke* I'm always weird.

IEgo cast: *sweat drop and walks in*

Miharu: Ah, Yo minna! *waves at IEgo cast*

Shinsuke: Hello! *Waves back*

Shindou: What are we doing here? Do you have something important to tell us or something?

Miharu: You've asked the right question, captain. You're all here because I, Miharu…

Sayuri: Don't forget to mention me too!

Miharu: Okay, okay… And Sayuri, are having a… Gameshow! *points at IEgo cast* And all of you are the ones that took part in it.

IEgo cast: EEEEHHH?! Why us?

Miharu: Many writers have written IE gameshow and such. So I decided to make an IEgo Gameshow instead. Am I clear?

IEgo cast: Yes…? (No.)

Miharu and Sayuri: Heheheheh…

Kirino: How does it work actually?

Miharu: *Stop creepy laughing* Oh, easy. We'll be playing Truth or Dare. But we'll be using dares only in this gameshow, like how the other writers do it.

Ibuki: So that means… No truth and only dare?

Miharu: *pats Ibuki's head* that's right. Only dares.

Sayuri: And that's why we want you, audience to give us dares! You can give yaoi dares, killing dares, etc. Thank you!

IEgo cast: Y-Yaoi… Dares…?

Miharu and Sayuri: Yup! Yaoi dares are included!

Miharu: Oh yeah, before we start, I want to tell you guys something. If one of you refuses to do the dare that has been given to you, you need to take punishments.

IEgo: P-Punishments? You're kidding! Are you?

Miharu: *shakes head* Nope. No kiddin', kiddin'.

Sayuri: To some of you, who wanted to become the guest star, just say it! Don't be shy!

Miharu: We're gonna have so much fun! Right, minna?

IEgo cast: *sweat drops*

Miharu: Let's sing 'Ten made Todoke'! C'mon guys! Oh and review please! Thank you!

Sayuri: Matte! I wanna join too! Bye - bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chappie! Enjoy! Sorry for the late update... I was busy with school.. *sobs*

* * *

Miharu: Hey minna! *waves*

Sayuri: Hiya! *waves*

Miharu: Wow… For the first time ever… *drooling rainbow*

Sayuri: For the first time of what? *tilts head to the side* And stop drooling rainbows would ya…

Miharu: *stops drooling* Five reviews after posting a story. And awesome dares… Hihihi… I can't wait! *jumps up and down* Bring them in! Bring them in!

Sayuri: Okay. *goes into a room and throws all of them out* Done.

IEgo cast: *Falls on the floor* Ouch!

Tenma: *gets up* Where are we?

Miharu: Hey! Be careful with them! If one they died, you're the one who's responsible! *fumed* Oh, we're at my house!

Sayuri: Start the show already!

Miharu: *turns* Yoo minna! I've great news!

Shindou: What's the good news?

Miharu: We have some dares already! And all of the dares are soo cool… *drooling rainbows (again)*

Sayuri: Just let her drool first. She will automatically stop after that. *takes a paper* In this paper are the dares for all of you. Well, only a few of you tho. *Shrugs* And we're gonna have two guest stars with us today. Presenting…

*Car crash on outside*

Miharu: What's that? *Jaw drop and twitches eye* M-My mother's car… IT'S BROKEN INTO PIECES! *hysteria LOL*

Emily and Kim: *kicks the door and walks in* Yoo minna! We're the guest stars for today! *Waves*

Miharu: I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead… *sulks in a corner and dark aura around her*

Emily: What happened to her? *turns to Sayuri*

Kim: Yeah! I wanna know too! *turns to Sayuri too*

Sayuri: *points outside* Did you two caused that to happened?

*Turns head to where Sayuri is pointing*

Emily: Eheheh… Sorry about that tho. Kim wanted to drive the car.

Sayuri: She already has a license?

Kim: Who cares! Let's get the show on the road, minna! *takes the paper* We're gonna start with Miharu-chan's friend, **inazumajonaseleven3's **dares!

Everyone except Miharu and Kim: Ina what?

Kim: inazumajonaseleven3. Is it that hard to say it? Oh well then *shrugs* and her dares are…:

**-Tenma: Who do you idolize the most?! **

**-Kirino: I dare you to flirt with Shindou a bit!**

**-Shindou: I dare you to act like a Sakka baka during some time! **

Matatagi: That's all?

Emily: There are some more dares you know… We're gonna do this stack first! *points index finger at Tenma* You! Who do you idolize the most huh?

Tenma: Ah… Uhm… Endou Kantoku?

Emily: See easy. Next dare!

Kim: *Starts running* I'm on it! *stops* Hey Sayuri, what was the dare again?

Sayuri: Kirino must flirt with Shindou a bit.

Kariya: The moment I've been waiting for has come! *takes out camera*

Kirino: Three words. I. Hate. You.

Sayuri: Go and flirt with him already! *pushes Kirino*

Kim: Please let it happen… *pushes Shindou to Kirino*

Kirino: *sigh* Why me? *gives a flying kiss and winks*

Everyone except Miharu: *Jaw drop*

Shindou: *face reddened* _'K-Kirino!'_

Kariya: Hahahah! This is soo going to Youtube! *continues recording*

Shindou: *jaw drop*

Kirino: Dare done.

Emily: Good! Next dare!

Kariya: Ooohh~ Senpai~ You were soo flirty you know… *smirks*

Kirino: Please don't tell me you just…

Kariya: Oh yes! It's uploading! It's uploading! Muahahahahaha! *laughs like an evil scientist*

Kirino: You better stop thinking about it! *charges Kariya*

Kariya: No way girly-boy. It's 95%! 5% left! *eyes sparkling*

Kirino: You better stop that! *punches Kariya*

Kariya: Ouch!

*starts to fight*

Sayuri: Well…That's gonna last for a few minutes…Or maybe a few hours. Next dare! Shindou! You're up!

Tsurugi: This is gonna be soo good… *smirks*

Shindou: What? What's happening?

Kim: You've got a dare.

Shindou: What's my dare? *gets paper* N-NANI? I need to become a sakka baka?! *throws paper* Hell, no!

Emily: Oh, come on… Please… Maybe this can cheer Miharu-chan up… *pleading with sparkle eyes* Besides, I wanna see it too.

Sayuri: Come on Miharu. Cheer up okay? *pats Miharu's head* It's not your fault anyway, come on. It's Shindou's dare! *Drags her*

Miharu: Okay then… *looks at Kim and Emily* You guys better pay that car damage and the door! *fumed* Oh and Shindou?

Shindou: Yes?

Miharu: Get on with the dare would ya? I wanna see it… *grins*

Shindou: O-Okay… How should I do it?

Sayuri: *kicks a ball and hits Shindou's back*

Shindou: Ouch! Who kicked this? *rubs head*

Sayuri: *raises hand* I did. Don't kick it. You just needed to miss-kick it.

Shindou: *miss-kick ball many times* Arrrgghh! Stupid ball! *tries to kick and fall on his back* Ouch…

Tsurugi: Hahaha! Now that's what do I call a Sakka baka! *falls on the floor* Hahaha! He can't even kick a ball!

IEgo cast except Tsurugi: *sweat drop*

Shindou: Tsurugi… You… Are… DEAD! FORTISSIMO FOOT! *kicks the ball and hit Tsurugi on the stomach*

Tsurugi: Ouch! You… KENSEI LANCELOT! *started to kick many balls at Shindou*

Shnidou: *starts to avoid it but got hit* Ouuff-! Now that's it… SHOUSA MAESTRO! *starts kicking balls at Tsurugi*

Emily: This is gonna be a long fight… *sweat drop*

Miharu: Yay! This stack is done! Next!

Sayuri: *gets paper* The next stack has one only. *wide eye and started laughing* Hahahaha! And it's a funny one too! *rolls on the floor*

Kim: *takes paper* Pfft—Hhahahah!

Emily: Takes it and starts reading* Okay… This dare is from… **loving'it4321**:

**-I dare Burn to undress himself, and make clothes out of toiletpaper, and wear it the whole show long, people are allowed to laugh..****  
****-and I dare Gazelle to do the undress thing for Burn, if you knowt what I mean *winks***

Miharu: How are we supposed gonna do that?

Kim: Kariya!

Kariya: Huh? *walks to Kim* Nani?

Kim: Do Burn and Gazelle still leaves at Sun Garden?

Kariya: They do, why? *tilts head to the side*

Miharu: They have a dare. And a sexy one too. Heheheh…

Kariya: Okay! I'm calling them now! *takes out phone and calls Gazelle*

-At Sun Garden-

*phone buzzing*

Gazelle: Hmm? Who could that be? *picks up phone* Kariya? Hello? Yeah, it's me... What's wrong? Me and Burn have what? *eyes widen* A DARE?! Hell no! I'm not gonna come! *shuts phone*

Burn: What's wrong? Did somebody call?

Gazelle: It was Kariya… He said we have been dared.

Burn: *jaw drop* We what…? It's been years we haven't been dared tho. *shrugs* Was it a bad dare?

Gazelle: It was. He also said a _sexy _one too…

Burn: _'Sexy?' _Hey, Gazelle…

Gazelle: Nani?

Burn: *grins* Let's go.

Gazelle: *eyes widen* **** you. I'm not going.

-Back at Miharu's house-

Kariya: *sweat drop*

Miharu: Well…What did they say? Are they coming?

Kariya: Their not coming… Gazelle-sama just shouted at me…

Miharu: Well, looks like this dare is not gonna have a go.

Kim: NOOO! It must have a go! *runs to outside*

Emily: Where is she going?

Miharu: Dunno.

Kim: *crashes trough door* YOO Minna! I'm back! *walks in with Gazelle and Burn tide together*

Burn and Gazelle: Umphh!

Emily: *sweat drop* What the hell are they saying?

Miharu: *opens tape on Burn's and Gazelle's mouth*

Burn and Gazelle: MONSTER!

Sayuri: Monster? Who's a monster?

Gazelle: *looks at Kim* She is!

Kim: How rude of you! *pout*

Burn: You came in out of nowhere, and you even hit Desarm!

Miharu: At where actually?

Burn: The Sun Garden of course… *rolls eyes*

Emily: Well, since the both of you are here, let's get the dare going!

Kim: Yay! My dare's gonna become true! *jumps up and down*

Everyone except Kim: Huh?

Kim: I'm loving'it4321!

IEgo cast: *face palmed*

Kim: *kicks Burn and Gazelle into a room* Get the dare going!

Burn and Gazelle: What's our dare?

Kim: This. *gives the dare paper*

Burn: *widen his eyes*

Gazelle: *face reddened* Are you crazy?!

Burn: *faints*

Gazelle: Hell no! I'm not gonna do this ****ing dare!

Kim: *eyes get watery*

Miharu: You guys ask for it. *pushes a button* Face the terror! A sea of fangirls!

Fangirls: Kyaa~~~! Gazelle–sama! Burn-sama!

Burn and Gazelle: Okay, okay! We'll do it!

Kim: Yay!

Gazelle: *starts to undress Burn* _He has six packs… _*starts to unzip the pants* _Muscular body…_

Burn: *face reddened* Uhm.. Gazelle…?

Gazelle: *gets up and closed the door*

Kim: Hey! I was about gonna record that! Please don't tell me they're gonna do it?

Miharu: Do what?

Kim: You know what… *grins*

Miharu: Owh… That… *gets near the door*

Sayuri: Oi oi. What're you guys up to huh?

Miharu: Shhh… I can hear them…

Kim: Me too~~

-Inside-

_Burn: Gazelle… You're soo sexy when you're panting like that!_

_Gazelle: Burn… *moans* Burn, I want you… *moans*_

_Burn: Okay…_

-Outside-

Miharu and Kim: *drooling rainbows with sparkling eyes* Waaa~~

Sayuri: These two gone mad… *shakes head*

IEgo cast: *sweat drop*

Emily: Let's get the next dare going! *takes dare paper* this dare is from SapphireSpade:

**-Tenma, wear a sexy french maid and serve Shindou by seducing! XD (Got that from a doujinshi, except a lot sexier)**

Emily: That's it! Tenma!

Tenma: Hai?

Emily: Shindou!

Shindou: Eh? *gets hit by a ball* Tsurugi! You!

Emily: They're still fighting?

Tenma: Guess so… eehheheh… Oh yeah, what did you call me for?

Sayuri: You have a dare.

Tenma: Really? Oh, I've always wanted to know how it feels like to be dared! What's the dare?

Miharu: *shots up* You've been dared to wear a sexy maid dress and serve Shindou by seducing him!

IEgo cast: *jaw drop*

Tenma: This is how it felt like to be dared?

Shindou: In all people… Why does it have to be me?!

Tsurugi: *dark aura*

Miharu: Just get on with the dare would ya? *pout*

Sayuri: *shoves a sexy maid dress to Tenma* There. Sexy maid.

Tenma: *sweat drop*

Tsurugi: *nose bleed*

Shindou: *eyes widen* He needs to serve me like that?

Emily: Get on with it you two… *grins*

Tenma: O-Okay… *walks towards Shindou* G-Good afternoon young master… *bows*

Everyone except Shindou: *jaw drop*

Shindou: *face reddened* Y-you don't need to call me like that… Just call me Shindou…

Tsurugi: Grrrrrr… _One touch, you're dead Shindou…_

Shindou: Did Tsurugi just growl at me? *gets push by Tenma to a table*

Tenma: Please take a seat Shindou-sama. I'll go to the kitchen to take your food. *walks away*

Miharu: *shots up out of nowhere and gives Tenma a Sundae* Serve him this in a seducing way! *winks*

Tenma: *walks back to the table* Here you go master! *gives Shindou the Sundae*

Shindou: Umm! Sundae! *takes a spoon*

Tenma: Oh, please let me feed you. *takes the spoon* Say ahh~~

Tsurugi: *fuming*

Shindou: *face reddened* O-okay… Ah~

Tenma: *chuckled* Here comes the ice-cream! *shoves it into Shindou's mouth* Is it good?

Shindou: Umm! It's delicious! More~ *opens mouth*

Tenma: Here you go~~ *shoves another into Shindou's mouth*

Everyone: *jaw drop* _Are they for real?_

Tenma: Hey, master. Do you think I'm pretty? *sparkling eyes*

Shindou: I-I'm not sure…

Tenma: Am I not sexy enough for you? *sits on Shindou's laps* Please tell me…

Tsurugi: *faints*

Shindou: Uhh… _What should I do? What should I tell him?_

Miharu: Wow… Shindou x Tenma ne?

Everyone except Tsurugi: *nods*

Tsurugi: *shots up* NOOO! *runs toward Shindou* Don't you dare tell him anything… *took Tenma and carries him bridal style*

Tenma: Tsurugi… *kisses him on the cheek*

Tsurugi: *face reddened quickly*

Everyone: *jaw drop*

Shindou: Didn't expect that to happen. *looks at the Sundae* Yay! Sundae! *starts to eat it*

Everyone except Shindou: *sweat drop*

Emily: Is he that into Sundaes? *looks at Kirino*

Kirino: You have no idea… *shakes head*

Miharu: Next dare! *takes paper* this dare is from… Hmm? EMILY SPRINGFILED! Your dare is up!

Emily: YAY! MuneTaku time!

Ibuki: MuneTaku? What the hell is that?

Emily: You x Shindou. *takes out a camera*

Ibuki and Shindou: *jaw drop*

IEgo cast: Hahahahhaahaha!

Sayuri: And her dare is…:

**My dare is for Takuto-sama and Ibuki: Please go out for a date together and you two have to hold hand, hug, dance,... and even kiss each others! (Sorry, I am crazy for MuneTaku)**

Miharu: Eheheheh… *shoves a dress to Shindou* This thing will help you.

Shindou: How many people are gonna dare me?! You! *points at Ibuki* You better help me finish this dare quickly! *fumed and walks out*

Ibuki: Uh.. Okay…? *walks out*

Emily: Ihhihihihi… I'm gonna follow them! *skips out*

Miharu: Gambatte Emily! *waves* Now we only needed to wait for them!

Kariya: I can't wait for it… *snickers*

Kirino: _Poor Shindou…_ *sigh*

-After a few hours of waiting-

Emily: *drooling* Waaa….

Ibuki and Shindou: *Walks in with red faces*

Miharu: What happen? What happen? *shakes Emily*

Emily: Best thing ever… *shows the camera in front of Miharu* You guys better watch it!

Miharu: I'm on it! *takes the camera and connects it to the tv* And play!

*video starts to play*

-Shindou and Ibuki start to hold hands. They kept walking and spotted a café! They walked in and order a piece of cake for each of them. Shindou tooks a spoon of cake and shoves it into Ibuki's mouth. Ibuki then does the same to Shindou. And in the end they were full with cake.

-They walked out of the café and head to the park. They sit on a bench and slowly hug each other. Ibuki heard a romantic music was being played and offered Shindou to dance with him. He accepted and they started to dance. The music stops and they take a walk in the park! Then they kissed on a bridge that was in the park.

-Soon, they were heading back to Miharu's house. They were still holding each other hands with red faces. Done!

Everyone except Emily, Shindou and Ibuki: *jaw drop and eyes widen*

Emily: See! It was the best ever! *squeeing*

Ibuki: We needed to do it so that we wouldn't be punished! *pout*

Shindou: *face still red*

Kariya: Let's put it in Youtube! *takes the camera and connects it to the computer*

Ibuki and Shindou: Kariya! You! *starts to chase Kariya*

Kariya: AHHH! *starts to run*

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Miharu: *turns* Well, that's all! I hope you liked it minna! Mata ne! * waves*

Sayuri: I think we're forgetting something…

Miharu: What's that?

Sayuri: Where are Burn, Gazelle and Kim?

Miharu: Just let them be~~ Let's end this chapter with singing 'Kandou Kyouyuu'!

*Music starts to play*

Everyone: Kandou kyouyuu!

Miharu: See you guys next time!

Sayuri: Don't forget to give us dares!

Emily: Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update minna... I was busy with school folios. And the ones who have give me new dares, thank you very much! I'll do all of it in the next chapter.

* * *

Miharu: Yoo minna! Welcome back to Inazuma Eleven Go Gameshow!

Sayuri: Hiya! *waves* *wind blows* Brr… It's cold… Where are we?

Miharu: We're at the… *checks GPS* Uhm… I don't know…

Sayuri: Give me that! *snatch GPS*

*silent for 3 seconds*

Sayuri: … Miharu…

Miharu: Hai?

Sayuri: How on earth to read this stupid GPS? *gets knock by Miharu* Ouch! You meanie! *fumed*

Miharu: Hmmp! *pout* Go and do something else first. I want to treasure this moment with my hot chocolate~

Sayuri: *sweat drop* I'll go and bring the cast in. *stops and turns* Where are the cast?

Miharu: Oh, they're in the chalet. *sips hot chocolate* Umm~ Chocolate~ *sips more*

Sayuri: Chalet? *saw a wooden chalet* *sweat drop* _How can I even miss a thing? _*walks in* Minna! Wake up!

IEgo cast: *wakes up and quickly gets a blanket*

Sayuri: *raise one eyebrow* Nani?

Tsurugi: It's freezing woman! Where are we?

Tenma: Kyousuke… I'm cold…

Tsurugi: Tenma… *hugs Tenma* Is that better?

Tenma: *nods slowly*

Everyone except Tsurugi and Tenma: Awww~~ Sweet couple~

Tsurugi: *shots dead glare* You still haven't answer my question woman.

Sayuri: Ah? Oh yeah… We're at… *looks at GPS* I dunno how to read a GPS… Is there anyone who knows how to read it?

Manabe: Give it to me. *gets the GPS* According to the GPS, we're supposedly at… *sweat drop* Mount Everest…

*silent*

Everyone except Manabe: WHAT?! How the hell did the both of you brought us here?!

Sayuri: *backs away* Don't ask me! Ask the official host!

Kariya: You're one of the official host woman… *dead glares at Sayuri*

Sayuri: Miharu! She's the official host! I'm just her helper! *pout*

IEgo cast: *sweat drop*

Miharu: *comes in* What's going on? Why're you all so noisy?! I can't even have a good time with my chocolate!

IEgo cast: _Chocolate? _*sweat drop*

Miharu: Just get up would you. We better start the show. And we have a special guest star today!

Sayuri: *whisper* Have she even reach here yet?

Miharu: *whispers back* Dunno. She told me to just wait for her.

*Bear growling (?) on outside*

Miharu: B-Bear? *eyes widen* She's here! She's here! *jumps and runs to outside*

Sayuri: Looks like she just made it. *turns to IEgo cast* Go outside and greet her!

IEgo cast: *starts walking to outside*

-Outside-

Manal: Good bear~~ *chuckle while caressing a bear*

Miharu: Manal! *waves* You're here!

Manal: Hey Miharu~ Wanna meet my bear? *points at the bear*

Miharu: That is one big bear… What's its name?

Manal: Kuro. He's a polar bear.

Miharu: It's obvious that it's a polar bear since its fur is white-creamy. And why is his name 'Kuro'?*puts index finger on chin*

Sayuri: Yoo~ Manal. *walks toward Miharu and Manal* Hiya~ *waves*

Manal: Hi to you too~ *spotted the IEgo cast* Hiya minna! *

IEgo cast: *waves*

Miharu: Let's start the show! Kirino!

Kirino: H-Hai!

Miharu: You're gonna have a good dare and bad dare for today. *thumbs up* Good luck! C'mon minna! Let's go inside!

Everyone except Kirino: YAY! *runs to inside*

Kirino: I'm gonna experience good and bad dares for today? *slowly walks to inside*

-Inside-

Miharu: Today, Manal's our guest star! So Manal, would you like to choose which dare stack goes first?

Manal: Of course! *takes a look at dare stacks* I choose… This one! *gives the paper to Miharu*

Miharu: *receives paper* Okay, this dares are from **inazumajonaseleven3**. And her dares are :

**Tsurugi: I dare you to act drunk during the whole chapter! Hihi :3 This is my revenge to you for mocking Shindou -v-**

**Kariya: I dare you to act like a baby and let Hiroto, Midorikawa, Gazel and Burn to baby sit you during the whole chapter! X3**

**Kirino: You can record Kariya's dare and upload it on youtube to get your revenge! :3**

Miharu: That's all! Hihhihi…. Tsurugi!

Tsurugi: Nani? *shots glare at Miharu*

Miharu: EEHH! Don't glare at me! *hits Tsurugi's head with a snowball*

Tsurugi: Ouff- *wipes snow on face* Where did you even get snow?

Everyone except Tsurugi: *face palm*

Tenma: *chuckles* We're near Mount Everest remember?

Tsurugi: *pout*

Sayuri: Awww~~ Tsurugi's pouting… How cute, ne, Miharu-chan?

Miharu: *nods* And you have a dare.

Tsurugi: *eyes widen*

Shindou: Can I take a look at the paper? *looks at paper* Pfftt—Here. *gives the paper to Tsurugi*

Tsurugi: *takes the paper and eyes widen* I-I need to be drunk…? *eyes twitches*

Manal: YES! And you have to do… For the WHOLE chapter! *points at Tsurugi* Be drunk boy. *smirks*

Sayuri: How can we make him drunk? We don't even have any beers or something that can make him drunk. *looks everywhere*

Miharu: Easy! I already told Manal to bring some beers with her. Manal!

Manal: I'm on it! *goes outside and bring in some beers* I'm back~ Here are the beers.

Miharu: *takes one and opens it* Be safe. *shoves into Tsurugi's mouth*

Tsurugi: *snatch the can from Miharu* I can drink by myself woman. *continues to drink* Ahh~ This is soo good… Can I have one more?

Manal: With pleasure. You can have as many as you wanted to. *gives all beers to Tsurugi*

Tsurugi: *drinks more* Hi... *hiccup* My name's Tsurugi Kyousuke… *hiccup* And Tenma's my girlfriend… *hugs Tenma* And I loooove him~ *starts to kiss Tenma passionately*

Tenma: *blushing madly*

Sayuri: I think he had enough.

Miharu: Yeah… Me too… *blushes* Sooo cute~~ KyouTen!

Manal: *sweat drop* I didn't even expect this to happen when he's drunk.

Miharu: Alright! Next dare! Kariya! *points at Kariya*

Kariya: Nani?!

Miharu: *comes in front of Kariya*Give me ya phone, boy.

Kariya: Like **** I would give it to you. *shows **** sign*

Miharu: Why you little… Give me that! *charges Kariya and managed to get his phone* Manal! Here! Do it! *throws the phone at Manal*

Manal: Huh? *phone hits face* Ouch… Do what?

Miharu: Call them! *gets a punch from Kariya* ouff-

Manal: Call who? *raise one eyebrow*

Miharu: The dare! The second dare! Read it! *kicks Kariya*

Manal: *reads the paper* Owh… Now I remember… *flips phone*

Kariya: NOOO!

Manal: *furrow eyebrows* Isn't this is Hikaru? Hmm… Oh well… Hiroto, Hiroto, Hiroto… Ahah! Found it! *calls Hiroto*

-Somewhere at the Sun Garden-

Midorikawa: *happily licking his pop sickle* *phone buzzes* Hmm…? Hiroto! You're phone's buzzing!

Hiroto: Help me answer it please! Ahh! Don't! My coffee!

*kids laughing*

Midorikawa: *answers the phone* Hello?

Manal: Yoo! Is this Hiroto-san?

Midorikawa: Umm… No. This is Midorikawa. Nani'o?

Manal: Oh it's you. Well, nothing much. It's just that, YOU'VE BEEN DARED!

Midorikawa: We've been what?

Manal: Please wait there with Hiroto, Gazelle and Burn with you. Make sure you guys wear something that could make you guys feel warm.

Midorikawa: And why should we even wait here? Who is this anyway and why are you using Kariya's phone?

Manal: I don't wanna tell you. I'm using his phone because I've just kidnapped him. And we're at Mount Everest. Come quick if you want him safe.

Midorikawa: YOU WHAT?!

Manal: *shuts the phones*

Midorikawa: Ehh? Hello? Hellooo? She just turned it off.

*silent*

Midorikawa: HIROTO! *runs to Hiroto* Hiroto!

Hiroto: Nani?! Mido-chan! What's wrong?

Midorikawa: Someone… Someone just kidnapped Kariya!

Hiroto: They what? When and where? *shakes Midorikawa*

Midorikawa: She just called through his phone and she wants us to bring Gazelle and Burn too. Their location is at Mount Everest.

Hiroto: Go and call the duo! I'll finish the other things!

Midorikawa: Un!

-At the chalet-

Miharu: Sooo…. What did they say?

Manal: *smirks* Just wait… *walks to Kariya* Here. Thanks for letting me using it.

Kariya: *quickly took his phone* Evil, stupid, nasty, witch. How dare she use my phone.*murmuring*

Manal: What was that? *shot a glare at Kariya*

Kariya: N-Nothing!

*ray light coming from inside of the chalet*

Midorikawa: Kariya! *hugs Kariya* Thank goodness you're alright. Have they done anything bad to you?

Kariya: *eyes started to get watery* Un. They snatch my phone away from me. *points at Miharu and smirks*

Miharu: He's the one who doesn't let me borrow it. *pout*

Hiroto: Who's the one that has made the call?

Everyone except Manal: *points at Manal*

Manal: Yep. I did it. I did it because you all have a dare to do! *shows the paper in front of Hiroto*

Hiroto: A dare? *takes the paper* Pfft—Hahahahahaah! This is crazy!

Midorikawa: Hmm? *reads the paper*Hahahaahahahahah! You guys should read it! *rolls on the floor*

Burn and Gazelle: *reads the paper and smirks at Kariya* Pfft- He's kinda perfect for it tho.

Kariya: *furrowing eyebrows* Huh? What? What is it?

Sayuri: Ahhh~~ This is gonna be a double dare people! Kariya, you've been dared to act like a baby. Hiroto, Midorikawa, Gazelle and Burn have to take care of you. For the whole~~ chapter~

Kariya: *eyes twitches* N-no way…

IEgo cast except Kariya: *trying to hold their laughs* Pfft—

Manal: Hehehe~ *shoves baby clothes on Kariya* This is your punishment for making fun of Kirino! Muahahahaha! *laughs like a mad person* Oh and Kirino?

Kirino: Hai…?

Manal: *whispers* You can record his dare and put it in Youtube as a revenge. *gives a camcorder to Kirino*

Kirino: *smirking creepily* MUAHAHAHHAHA! Finally! I can get revenge from what you've done to me! *stars to record* Smile please~~

Kariya: *jaw drop* NOO! HUAHHH! *starts to cry*

Midorikawa: Ohh~ Baby Kariya is crying~ Don't worry. I'm here~ *carries Kariya*

Hirot: Kuchi kuchi guuu~~ *starts to tickle Kariya*

Kariya: S-Stop t-that! *laughing because of the tickling* Hahahah!

Burn: Why do I look at them as a perfect family?

Gazelle: I noticed that too…

Burn and Gazelle: *sulk at the corner*

Miharu: Ah! Minna~ You two can take care of baby Kariya too~

Gazelle: Really? *eyes sparkling* YAY! *runs to Midorikawa to get Kariya* come here Kariya-kun~~

Midorikawa: *runs away from Gazelle* Don't you dare to lay a finger on him! He's my baby!

Gazelle: That's not fair! The dare said the four of us must take of him together! *tries to snatch Kariya from Midorikawa* Give him to me!

Midorikawa: NOO! MY BABY! *runs*

Gazelle: Come back here! *chases Midorikawa*

Hiroto and Burn: *sweat drop* _Are the both of them for real?_

Miharu: Wow… Can't believe the duo ukes are fighting over baby Kariya.

Sayuri: And Kirino's having a fun time filming it. *points at Kirino*

Manal: Hahahahaha! *rolls on the floor* This is soo funny!

Kirino: Hihihi~~ He looks soo innocent like that! *smirking*

Kariya: *glares and pout* Hmmp!

Kirino: Baby baby~~ hihihih~ *continues to record*

Miharu: Stack done! Let's go to the next stack! Pick Manal, pick!

Manal: *takes a stack paper and gives it to Miharu* Here!

Miharu: hmm… Good… Our next stack is from **Shiranai Atsune**, and her dares are:

**I dare that Burn and Gazel go on a date, but Burn doesn't say anything for the entire time (only Gazel gets to talk)**

Miharu: That's all. Oh well. Call the duo please~ They have a dare to do.

Sayuri: Oi, Gazelle! Burn! You two got a dare to do!

Burn and Gazelle: Dare?

Sayuri: Just… Come here would you?

Burn and Gazelle: *Comes to Sayuri* What's the dare?

Manal: *shots up* The two of you have been dared to go out on a date…

Burn and Gazelle: Really?

Manal: Shuuush! I still haven't finished talking yet. As I was saying, you've been dared to go out on a date but only Gazelle talks for the whole time. Burn will just have to shut up.

Burn: *sweat drop* _I-I can't talk?_

Gazelle: Okay! Come on Burn! Let's go out! *drags Burn to outside*

Miharu: I can't tell what Burn feels when Gazelle's the only one who can talk.

Manal: I can. *smirks*

Sayuri: *tends to stay quite*

Manal: Next dare! Hamano! You choose this time!

Hamano: Roger! *starts to look through the stacks of dares* This one! *hands over to Manal*

Manal: Thanks! This dare stack is from **SapphireSpade**! And her dares are:

**I dare Earth Eleven and Resistance Japan to have a food fight! The loser team will have to wear the most embarrassing costumes ever! **

**I dare anyone to sing and dance What does the Fox Say! If u don't about that song look it up on YouTube.**

Manal: These dares are the best yet ever! What does the fox say? Come' on minna! Let's dance!

Ibuki: Sorry to interrupt but our team has a food fight match with Resistance Japan.

Earth Eleven: Yeah!

Sakura: I wanna kick their ***!

Everyone: *looks at Sakura*

Sakura: What?

Everyone: Nothing. *turns away from Sakura*

Miharu: Minna! Take your places. We're gonna start the match in five more minutes! Quickly!

Earth Eleven and Resistance Japan: *quickly take their positions*

Miharu: Get ready… Set… Take your food!

Earth Eleven and Resistance Japan: *takes food and quickly throws it at each other's opponents*

Shindou: *throws at Kita's face* Take that Kita Ichiban!

Kita: Why you- Take this! *throws pie at Shindou but hits someone else instead*

Tetsukado: Ouff- *wipes the pie*Grrr… Stupid Tengawara player! *throws cake at Kita*

Kita: *dodges the cake* Hah! Is that all what you got! Hit me with your best shot~ C'mon babe!

Tetsukado: Grrrr…. Eat this, Princess! *throws a fish and hits Namikawa*

Namikawa: F-Fish! You dare throw a fish at me?! I'm one of the cruellest captains in the sea and you dare throw me a fish?! *takes out a canon and fill it with various foods including watermelon* Fire!

*food goes into the air and landed on every player of Earth Eleven*

Earth Eleven: *growls*

Shindou: Get into your positions team! We needed to take these people down!

Earth Eleven: Roger! *takes positions and takes food randomly*

Shindou: THROW!

Earth Eleven: *starts throwing food at Resistance Japan* Yeah!

Resistance Japan: *hits by various foods*

Hakuryuu: Now that's it! Team! Grab any food near to you and kick at them!

Resistance Japan: HAI! *takes food and kicks at the other team*

Miharu: Wow… This match is really fun! *eyes sparkling*

Sayuri: You bet. I keep seeing them throwing food all around… It makes me wanna stay between them and eat them all! *drooling*

Manal: *sweat drop at Sayuri* Eww…

-after a few hours-

Kita: Take… This… Shindou… *throws a lemon at Shindou*

Shindou: Is… that… all… what… you've got? *grabs an apple and throws at Kita*

Miharu: wow… Best friends forever.

Kita and Shindou: No we're not!

Miharu: What ever~ Let's go on the next dare shall we?

*door slams suddenly*

Everyone: *looks at the door*

Gazelle: *walks in with a grumpy face* Hmmp!

Burn: *walks in*

Sayuri: What happen?

Gazelle: It's all Burn's fault. He didn't even answer me whenever I ask him something.

Miharu: On your date?

Gazelle: Yes!

Everyone except Gazelle: *fall anime style*

Gazelle: What?

Manal: Your dare was to go out on a date and in the same time Burn is not allowed to talk. Remember?

Gazelle: *sweat drop*

Miharu: Well. You can ask him anything now tho.

Gazelle: *runs toward Burn* Burn! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot about your dare and I kept shouting at you to answer my questions. I'm so sorry…

Burn: *slowly hugs Gazelle* It's okay… It was just a dare anyway. *kisses Gazelle*

Gazelle: *kisses back*

Miharu: Wow… *drooling rainbows* Perfect yaoi…

Sayuri:*stay away from Miharu* So… Back to dare. Who should we choose?

Manal: I wanted to choose Tsurugi.

Sayuri: You're still mad at him for mocking Shindou?

Manal: Yes.

Sayuri: What about you guys? *turns to IEgo cast*

IEgo cast: *looks at each other and points at Hakuryuu*

Hakuryuu: N-nani?

Miharu: Go to the centre boy! Dance to the rhythm!

Hakuryuu: What rhythm?

Miharu: *drags Hakuryuu to the centre* Just listen to the music okay?

Sayuri: *turns on the media player and plays 'What does the Fox say?'* DANCE!

Manal: Wait! Stop the music! *music stops* I think we should let him and his team dance!

Everyone except Resistance Japan: *nods* Perfect!

Resistance Japan: NOO! That's too embarrassing! *shakes their heads*

Miharu: Sea of fangirls or dance? *opens a room full with fangirls* Besides, you guys lost the food fight.

Fangirls: Kyaaaa! *door closes*

Miharu: *smirking* I'm waiting~

Yukimura: I rather dance than being shred off by fangirls… *stuttering*

Resistance Japan: *quickly nods*

Sayuri: Good! Let's watch'em dance minna! *shoves dresses on each Resistance player*

Resistance Japan: N-NANI?

Miharu: The team who lost the food fight must wear the most embarrassing costumes and since all of you are boys… We give you dresses as punishments!

Everyone except Resistance Japan: YAY!

Hakuryuu: Kurosaki…

Kurosaki: Hai!

Hakuryuu: Be the second singer okay?

Kurosaki: *eye twitches* N-nani? Why me? *points at himself*

Hakuryuu: Just follow my orders would ya'?

Sayuri: *plays the music*

Resistance Japan: *starts to dance and Hakuryuu being the singer along with Kurosaki*

Everyone else: Pffttt- Hahahahahahahahah!

Shindou: This is soo funny! *rolls on the floor*

Ibuki: So much for being resistance… *smirking*

Miharu: Hakuryuu's screwed! Hahahahaha! *rolls on the floor*

Kurama: Minamisawa dance perfectly! Hahaahahhahaa! *points at Minamisawa*

-After a few minutes, the music stops.

Resistance Japan: *sulk at the corner*

Manal: Ne… pfft—It was not that bad… *trying to hold laughter*

Miharu: Just let them be~ They were so funny! Hahaahhahaa! *rolls on the floor again*

Sayuri: *sigh* Let's just do the last stack okay? I'm tired…

Miharu: Okay! The last stack dare is from **Hyro-clusteric **and the dares are:

**I dare Tsurugi to kiss Aoi-chan on the lips! *Tenma has to be jealous!***

**And I dare Tenma to do skateboarding on the highest ramp in the world! *Good luck Tenma! Gambare!***

**I dare Kirino to wear a neko maid outfit infront of Shindou! *Sorry Kirino...***

**And I dare Shindou to dress up like a British person and sound British too! he is rich... right?**

Miharu: Let's do this quickly! Tsurugi! Kiss Aoi on the lips!

Tsurugi: *walks to Aoi and kisses her* Hihi~

Aoi: *blushes madly* T-Tsurugi-kun…

Tenma: *eyes started to get watery* Kyou- Kyousuke-kun… How could you?! *sobs in the corner*

Manal: Tenma… *pats Tenma*

Everyone else: *poker face*

Miharu: O-Okay… Next dare…

Sayuri: Ne, Manal. It's his dare.

Manal: Okay! Ne, Tenma-kun… It's your dare.

Tenma: W-What's my dare? *sobbing*

Manal: Skateboard at the highest ramp in the world. But since there's no ramp, you're gonna do it on the mountain. *points at the mountain*

Tenma: *eye twitches* M-mountain?! No way!

Manal: Yes and you have to. Ride on Kuro. He'll bring you there, and you don't need to use a skateboard. Just use my snowboard. *thumbs up*

Sayuri: I'm coming with you~ *rides on Kuro* Come on Tenma!

Tenma: … *sweat drop*

-At the mountain where Tenma is standing

Tenma: How am I gonna do this? It's too high… *stuttering*

Sayuri: Meh… Easy. Ride on the snowboard.

Tenma: *rides on the snowboard* Then what?

Sayuri: Good luck. *pushes Tenma*

Tenma: WAAHHH!

Sayuri: I wish I can try that. *rides on Kuro* Let's go back Kuro.

-Near the chalet

Tenma: Waahh… *falls on his back* That was sooo scary…

Sayuri: Really? It seems like fun. *walks in followed by Tenma*

Miharu: Sooo? How was it?

Tenma: Nearly killed me… It was so scary… Going down the mountain at such speed… I even nearly hit a tree! All because of her! *points to Sayuri*

Sayuri: *shows peace sign*

Manal: Next dare people! Shindou! Kirino!

Shindou and Kirino: Hai?

Miharu: You two are gonna get yourself involve in this dare!

Shindou: W-what dare?

Miharu: Kirino. Please go in front of Shindou.

Kirino: *goes in front of Shindou*

Miharu: *shoves neko maid outfit to Kirino* Hihi~ You look so cute!

Kirino: N-nani…

Shindou: *nosebleeds*

Kirino: Shindou! Your nosebleeding! *quickly wipes the blood* Are you alright?

Shindou: I-I'm fine.

Manal: That was fast. I thought there was gonna be something interesting.

Miharu: Don't worry. Don't worry. The last dare is the most interesting thing that's gonna happen. Shindou!

Shindou: Nani?

Miharu: You have one last dare. And it will only be you though.

Shindou: Ahh… Shh—What's the dare?

Sayuri: *pops out of nowhere* Become a British person! Dress up and talk like one!

Manal: *shoves British clothes to Shindou*

Shindou: *eyes twitches*

Kirino: *blushes*

Miharu: So.. Say anything in a British accent would ya'?

Shindou: Emm… Okay then. *breaths in and starts to talk with British accent* My name is Shindou Takuto. *takes Kirino by the waist* And this lovely maid is my personal maid~

Kirino: *blushes madly*

Everyone except Kirino: *claps*

Shindou: Dare done. *carries Kirino in bridal style* And can I take her?

Manal: Just go.

Shindou: *whitles and walks away with Kirino*

Miharu: All stacks are done! Yay! Let's sing Maji Bomber!

Manal: Yay! The moment I've been waiting for! *starts singing*

Sayuri: Don't forget to give us more dares! *waves*

Miharu: Mata ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**For the first time... I type a chapter that has more than 6000 words. WTH?**

**Anyways, I hope you guys have a good and fun time reading all the dares... *sweatdrop***

* * *

Miharu: YOO MINNA! *waves*

Sayuri: Yo. *showing peace sign*

Miharu: Waa~ I really do love all of you! You guys give us the best dares ever! *tears of happiness*

Sayuri: *rolls eyes* Stop tearing up already would you? We need to get the show on the road, because there are soo many dare stack for today.

Miharu: Yosh! Bring in the cast and the guest stars! *shouts through a megaphone*

Sayuri: *snatches megaphone* Why the hell do you even needed to use this thing?! You could've just said it without using it!

Miharu: *pout* Crazy, lazy, shouter, witch, *****, devil behind your back forever… *murmurs*

Sayuri: What did you say?

Miharu: N-Nothing! *stutters* Should we get the show going?

Sayuri: Go and fetch the cast and the guest stars. *points to cast's room*

Miharu: Eeeehhh- Since when you're the boss of me? *gets a death glare from Sayuri* I'm on it, I'm on it already… *walks to the cast's room and opens the door* Minn— *backs away*

Sayuri: What's wrong?

Miharu: T-Too cutee….. *points in the room* Ah, why? Why? All of the shotas are soo cute when they're still sleeping including the hot ones~ *faints*

Sayuri: *sweat drop and shakes Miharu* Oi! Wake up! *slaps Miharu*

Miharu: Ouch! What was that for?!

Sayuri: To wake you up. Now go and wake them up! *kicks Miharu into the room*

Miharu: *falls on the floor* Ouch… Alright minna-san… Wake up… It's morning already…

IEgo cast: *wakes up and stretches*

Minaho: Morning… *yawns*

Miharu: Morning! Ja, c'mon! We need to get the show started!

IEgo cast: *whining* More dares?

Miharu: *nods* Yup!

*pregnant silence*

IEgo cast: NOOOO! WE HAD ENOUGH ALREADY!

Miharu: Wow… Slow respond. Too bad, you guys must do it. *walks out and hums Ohayou Shining day by T-Pistonz+KMC*

IEgo cast: *walks out and put on thinking caps*

Hayami: Where are we?

Tetsukado: Why there are so many spotlights?

Miharu: Huh? *looks up* Oh, didn't even noticed those.

Everyone except Miharu: *fall anime style*

Miharu: *sweat drop*

Sayuri: *pats Miharu's shoulder* Your so weird sometimes…

Kurama: Your weird yourself too. *points at Sayuri*

Kurama and Sayuri: *death glaring at each other*

Miharu: I-I'll go and bring the guest stars in. *quickly walks away*

-Outside-

Miharu: *opens the door* Where are they?

*something suddenly fell in front*

Miharu: WAAA! *startled*

Jan: *stands up and wave* Yoo…

Emily: *still on the ground* Ouch… Oh Miharu… Hiya~ *waves and gets up* Why did you even land on top of me?! *points at Jan*

Jan: M-ME?! You're the one who's excited to get out of the plane and fall first! *points up*

Emily: Well… Yeah. *rolls eyes* Of course I wanted to go out first because I wanna know how does it feels like to fly! *starts to flap arms*

Miharu: *sweat drop* Err… I don't mean to interrupt but can you guys walk in already? We need to start the show. *points inside*

Jan and Emily: *death glares each other and burst out laughing* Okay, okay. We're gonna walk in!

Miharu: *eyes twitches* _What the hell was that?_

-Inside-

Jan: Yoo minna! *waves*

Emily: Hiya! *grins*

IEgo cast: NOT HER AGAIN! *jaw drop*

Jan: Did something happen before? *looks at Emily*

Emily: *sweating* Err… I was once a guest star tho. And they suffered because of me too. Especially the MuneTaku couple~ *snickers*

Ibuki and Shindou: STOP TALKING ABOUT IT! *throws penguin plushies at Emily*

Emily: *gets hit* Ouch! Where did that came from? *rubs head*

Ibuki and Shindou: *looks at each other, then looks back at Emily* Don't know~ *shrugs*

Emily: Grrr… I hate you! *starts to chase the duo and throws penguin plushies at them*

Ibuki: Stop!

Shindou: Helpp! Penguin attack!

Everyone except the trio: *sweat drop*

Miharu: *walks in* What's going on?

Sayuri: They're having a penguin plushie fight. *points at the trio*

Miharu: *sweat drop* Emm… Maybe we should get the show started ne? *looks at IEgo cast*

IEgo cast: NOO! *shakes heads*

Miharu: Yosh! Let's get it started!

Kirino: Wait! You can't start the show yet!

Miharu: Yiih? Nani?

Kirino: *shows camera and smirks* I still haven't post this video in Youtube. Are there any computers or something? *looks around*

Sayuri: There's one. *points at a laptop*

Kirino: *snickers* You're gonna become popular soon Ka~ri~ya~ *gets the laptop and connects it to the camera* Okay… Let's see… And… UPLOAD! MUAHAHAHA!

Everyone except Kirino: *eyes widen and sweat drop* _What's wrong with him?_

Kariya: Heh. Looks like Kirino-senpai just lost his mind~ Too bad.

Kirino: Hihihihi~ I think you're the one who's gonna lose your mind. *shows the laptop in front of Kariya*Take a good look at that cut wittle baby~~

Kariya: *takes a look and jaw drop* NOOO! WHY DID YOU EVEN UPLOAD THIS?! *starts to cry* WAAA!

Kirino: *shakes head and smirks* Sweat revenge. Hahahah!

Everyone except Kirino: _He's crazy!_

Jan: Yosh! Let's get the show on the road! Emily! *looks around* Where is she?

Kishibe: Still chasing Ibuki and Shindou.

Jan: KYAA~~~! Kishibe- kun just talked to me! Kyaaa~~~! *starts to squee near Kishibe*

Kishibe: *sweat drop*

Matatagi: He has one crazy fan!

Tetsukado: You got that right.

Emily: Yoo! *walks to the cast while dragging Shindou and Ibuki*

IEgo cast: *eyes widen* WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?!

Emily: Don't worry. They just got knocked out when I hit them with a very, very big penguin plushie!

IEgo cast: *sweat drop*

Emily: Well, let's start the show!

Miharu: Yay!

Sayuri: Good.

Jan: *still squeeing over Kishibe*

Kishibe: Can someone just make her stay away from me? She's creeping me out.

Miharu: One way only. Calling the GOD! Aphrodi!

Aphrodi: *breaks through the ceiling* Did someone just call me?

IEgo cast: *eye twitches*

Miharu: *rises hand* I did!

Aphrodi: What seems to be the problem?

Miharu: *points at Kishibe*

Aphrodi: *looks at Kishibe and saw Jan* You! Don't you dare to TOUCH my student! *takes Kishibe away*

Jan: *starts to cry* Nooo! *saw Aphrodi and stop crying* Aphrodi-sama?

Aphrodi: Nani?

Jan: I LOVE YOU! *hugs Aphrodi*

Aphrodi: WHAA-!

Emily: … I wanna hug you too Aphrodi-sama! *hugs Aphrodi*

Everyone except Jan and Emily: *fall anime style*

Miharu: Well, let's get going. *takes dare paper* These dares are from **AMSL Detective **dares! And her dares are…:

**-1st Dare: How Strong are You?**

**Sa-chan, wear a female high school uniform with a very short skirt and flirt while Gen-chan is studying reeeeeeeaally serious for his upcoming exam. Let's test how strong Gen-chan is to resist Sa-chan's charm.**

**-2nd Dare: Nosebleed Contest!**

**Ka-chan, I need your help, big guy! Can you please become a spy for a moment and secretly took lots of hot snaps of Sa-chan and Su-chan? The picture must be able to make Gen-chan and Na-chan nosebleeding! After that shows them to the two *ehem* seme *ehem*. Whoever flows out the most blood while nosebleeding win. ((But don't blame me when you died because of blood loss XDD Maybe Suzuno and Sakuma wouldn't mind sharing theirs with you guys?))**

**-3rd Dare: Happy Family**

**Don't worry, I'll be kind in this one. It's not so hard. Alright, Aphrodi-chan! Hera-chan! Kurosaki-chan! This dare is a present for the three of you! A-chan, dress up as a woman (that means plus make ups and skirts), you'll be playing the role of a mother. He-chan will be the father and Ku-chan will be the child. You three needs to go to ... well, anywhere is fine as long as you three acts as if you guys are having a picnic as a family. Let's ask ALL of your friends opinion about your "family". Easy right? Good luck, guys! I'm on all your sides ;3**

Miharu: These dares are awesome! *hugs Jan* Thank you! Now, let's call in Sakuma-sama and Genda-sama! Emily!

Emily: On it! Ne, Shindou… Do you have Sakuma-sama's number?

Shindou: Sure. Here. *gives phone to Emily*

Emily: Arigatou! *flips phone and starts to compose a message* _Hello Sakuma-sama. Could you come here with Genda-sama? _*sends message*

Sakuma: _Of course. Where actually? _

Emily: _At the… _Where are we again?

Miharu: The next top model stage (I just made it up).

Emily: _The next top model stage. Remember, bring Genda-sama too okay?_

Sakuma: _Okay. _

Emily: He's gonna come any minute now. *door knocks* I'll go get it! *runs to the door and opens it* Yay, it's you guys! Come in!

Sakuma and Genda: *walks in*

Sakuma: What are we supposed to do here, Shindou?

Shindou: Don't ask me! *points Emily* She used my phone!

Sakuma: *looks at Emily* Can you tell me why do you want me to come?

Emily: Ask her.*points Miharu*

Miharu: You've been… DARED!

Sakuma and Genda: What?!

Sayuri: Yo~ The stage is ready for the both of you.

Jan: Where have you been?

Sayuri: I was setting the stage into a classroom. *points at the back*

Miharu: *shoves a female school uniform with a very short skirt to Sakuma* Wow… You look purrfect~~

Sakuma: N-NANI?! *face blushing madly*

Genda: *nose bleeds* ****. _He looks soo hot! _

Jan: Now get on the dare you two! *kicks Sakuma and Genda to the stage* Flirt!

Genda: What should I do?

Emily: *comes out of nowhere* You need to study for a very important exam.

Sakuma: What about me?

Emily: *gets near to Sakuma and whispers* You need to flirt him while he's studying.

Sakuma: *face reddened quickly* I-I can't do that!

Emily: Yes you can. Jan's putting up hope for this dare to become true. *points Jan*

Jan: *eyes sparkling*

Sakuma: O-Okay then… *looks at Genda*

Genda: *turns face away* _Please don't look at me! You're so cute like that!_

Sakuma: *sits on Genda's desk and eats a bubble gum*

Genda: *still looking away with a red face*

Sakuma: *leans closer* Ne, Genda-kun… What are you doing? *starts to play with Genda's hair*

Everyone: *jaw drop*

Genda: N-Nothing… J-Just studying… Why?

Sakuma: For what? *crosses legs* For the exam?

Genda: *eyes widen* _S-Sakuma! _Y-Yes.

Sakuma: *pout* That is soo boring! You should do something even more fun!

Genda: Like what?

Sakuma: Like maybe… Go out with me? *eyes sparkling*

Genda: *raises eyebrows* Go out? Like a date?

Sakuma: *winks* Yup! *leans closer and closer to Genda* You're soo cute, you know that?

Genda: *sweating* _Is this reality?! HELPP MEE! _Thanks tho but I'm busy studying.

Sakuma: Really? Too bad, because if you do go out with me, you can do _anything_ you want…

Genda: _A-Anything? Including… That?_

Sakuma: Anything~~ I don't even care.

Genda: *stands up and carries Sakuma bridal style*

Sakuma: Eeh? W-What are you doing?

Genda: We're gonna do something fun~ *goes into a room and locks it*

Jan: … He failed…

Miharu: Yeah, but you still get to enjoy hearing them from outside.

Jan: *runs to the door and tries to listen inside*

-Inside-

_Sakuma: G-Genda! *moans* S-Stop! *moans*_

_Genda: You told me I can do anything I want remember? _

_Sakuma: *moans* I-I did! But I didn't mean this! *moans* Stop, please!_

_Genda: Sorry. But I can't stop anymore._

-Outside-

Jan: *drools*

Miharu: Guess that they're doing it!

Aphrodi: Doing what actually?

Miharu: You know what… That thing.

Aphrodi: *raises eyebrow*

Miharu: *whispers to Aphrodi* Making love. Hihihih!

Aphrodi: *face turns red* They're making… _love?_

-After 30 minutes-

Sayuri: What's taking them so long?

Sakuma and Genda: *walks out of the room with red faces*

Jan: N-Next dare! *faints*

Miharu: Jan-chan! *runs to Jan*

Sayuri: Finally. Hey Kariya!

Kariya: What?

Sayuri: Call Burn and Gazelle. They have a dare.

Kariya: Okay.

-After calling the duo-

Kariya: They said they'll be here in a few more minutes.

Sayuri: Good! How's Jan doing?

Miharu: Still unconscious… I'm so worried! *continues to fan Jan*

Emily: She'll wake up.

-Car honks outside-

Kariya: They're here! *opens the door* Gazelle-nii!

Gazelle: Hello Kariya. What's the prob- *looks at the host* NOO! BURN! START THE CAR! WE'VE BEEN DARED AGAIN! *runs to outside*

Burn: *quickly starts the car* Start already you stupid, ****ing car!

Sayuri: Don't you DARE to run away! Come back here! *captures Gazelle and Burn and throws them inside*

Burn and Gazelle: *falls on the floor*

Miharu: Jan-chan. The nosebleed contest is up. *shakes Jan*

Jan: *stands up* Kariya!

Kariya: H-Hai!

Jan: *whispers to Kariya* I need your specialty to take photos of Sakuma-sama and Gazelle-sama.

Kariya: Why me?

Jan: You can capture pictures nicely from any directions. *gives Kariya a camera* Here. You can keep it.

Kariya: Okay! *runs to somewhere else*

Jan: Hey Emily. *whispers* Do you have any dresses that perfect for Sakuma-sama and Gazelle-sama?

Emily: *whispers back* Of course! Else than perfect it's sexy too… *snickers*

Jan: Hey Miharu. We're gonna do the second dare in a room tho. Mind take care Genda-sama and Burn-sama?

Miharu: No prob!

Jan and Emily: *drags Sakuma and Gazelle to a room*

Sakuma and Gazelle: W-where are you guys taking us?!

Emily: Don't worry. This is gonna be a while only.

-Inside a room-

Jan: Here. Wear this. *throws dresses at the duo ukes*

Gazelle: No way! I'm not gonna wear a dress!

Sakuma: Me neither!

Jan: If you guys don't wear it than I'll have to cut your hair. *shows a pair of scissors*

Gazelle: Anything but the hair!

Sakuma: Noo! I'll wear it! As long as you guys don't cut my hair.

Jan: Good.

-Somewhere inside the room-

Kariya: *taking multiple snapshots*

-After an hour-

Kariya: Miharu! Can you please wash these photos for me?

Miharu: For what?

Kariya: It's for the dare. *hands camera*

Miharu: No prob! *quickly goes out to wash photos*

Jan and Emily: *humming*

Sakuma and Gazelle: *sulk in the corner*

Miharu: I'm back! Here you go Kariya! *hands the photos to Kariya*

Kariya: Arigatou ne! Here you go Jan! *gives the photos to Jan*

Jan: Good work my boy. You may now keep the camera.

Kariya: Yes! Thank you! *runs away with the camera*

Jan: *walks towards Burn and Genda* Here, take a look at these photos.

Genda and Burn: *takes photos and nosebleed quickly*

Sayuri: I wonder who's gonna win?

Miharu: I dunno. Let's get with the last dare from the first stack!

Emily: Yosh! Aphrodi-sama?

Aphrodi: Hai?

Emily: Can you call Hera-sama?

Aphrodi: Of course. *calls Hera*

Emily: And Kurosaki-kun?

Kurosaki: Hai?

Emily: You're needed for this dare!

Kurosaki: WHATT?! No way!

Miharu: You wanna go into a sea of fangirls, or sea of sharks?

Kurosaki: N-None.

Aphrodi: He's on his way now.

Jan: Yay! Happy family!

-Hera comes in-

Hera: Why did you call me, Aphrodi?

Aphrodi: They just asked me to call you tho. I don't know.

Sayuri: You two have been dared…

Emily: …To become a family along with Kurosaki as the child.

Aphrodi and Hera: *eyes widen* We're gonna become the parents?

Jan: That's right! Aphrodi-sama, you'll become the mother and Hera-sama, you'll become the father.

Aphrodi: *glaring at Jan* Mother? Me? Kurosaki? Who the hell is he?

Hera: Ahahahahahahhah! *rolls on the floor* Aphrodi's gonna become a mommy! Hahahahahahaha!

Kurosaki: I'm Kurosaki. *pointing index finger at himself*

Hera: *stops laughing and eyes widen* Your gonna be my son?

Kurosaki: The dare says so… I wouldn't mind having step parents anyway…

Everyone except Kurosaki: *fall anime style*

Jan: Well… get on going folks. *opens the door*

Aphrodi: Do I really need to wear skirts and make-up? It'll ruin my personality…

Miharu: No it won't. Besides, you look like a woman who is using suits instead of dresses… _But not to me… You look soo badass like that…_

Aphrodi: Okay then… *wears a white frilly dress and puts on make-up* Done. How do I look?

Hera: *nosebleed* You look terrific. *thumbs up*

Kurosaki: Daddy. Your nose is bleeding… *gives tissue* Wipe it.

Hera: *takes tissue* Thanks son. C'mon honey, we need to go out for dinner.

Aphrodi: Okay. Wait a sec. *puts on jewellery* I'm done. *walks to Hera and Kurosaki* Ja, let's go.

-After the trio walks out-

Miharu: So what do you guys think?

IEgo cast: *thinking* They look like a real family to us.

Hakuryuu: So that's how he treats his parents…

Yukimura: What're you talking about?

Hakuryuu: Kurosaki. I've always thought on how he used to be around his parents.

Yukimura: *sweat drop*

Jan: Yay! My stack is done! *dances around Kishibe* Now that Aphrodi's out of nowhere, I can squee around Kishibe-chan again! Yippee!

Kishibe: *sweat drop*

Sayuri: Ja. Next stack please.

Emily: Ooh, ooh. Please choose mine. *raises hand*

Miharu: Okay. *takes dare paper* These dares are from **Emily Springfield**! And her dares are:

**-Gazel and Burn, dare you two to flirt Aphrodi-sama and see who can kiss him first! **

**-Tsurugi, since you and Shindou fighted in the last chap, I want you to date Shindou and have to kiss him! And Ibuki, you have to fight Tsurugi to take your dear Takuto back! (**** yeah, love it!)**

**-Everyone, next top model time! Dare all of you to wear dresses and see who is the sexiest, most beautiful in dresses! And I will bring those dresses for you! Warning: Those will be super sexy, be prepaired!**

Miharu: Well. We can't do the first dare tho since Aphrodi's still out with 'her' family… hihihi…

Sayuri: …And don't forget about the two seme would ya? Both of them seemed to lose a lot of blood and their uke's are trying their best to help them.

Gazelle: Burn!

Sakuma: I can't believe I'm saying this but… Please wake up Genda! *shakes Genda* I love you! Even tho we just make love a few hours ago… *cries*

Everyone except the duo ukes: *sweat drop*

Emily: Fine then. The first one's out. But who won anyway? *looks at Jan*

Jan: *thinking* …I'm not sure myself… *shakes head and shrugs*

Everyone except Jan: *fall anime style*

Sayuri: Let's get going with the second one instead. Tsurugi!

Tsurugi: What?

Sayuri: You've been dared…

Miharu: To go out with Shindou! *dances around Shindou* Yay! KyouTaku!

Shindou: What's a KyouTaku?

Miharu: KyouTaku means… *whispers* you x Kyousuke!

Shindou: *jaw drop*

Tsurugi: *raises an eyebrow* What does it mean?

Sayuri: You x Shindou! Yay! *claps hand*

Tenma: First, he needs to kiss Aoi because of a stupid dare! Now, he needs to go out with CAPTAIN?! I hate you ,Kyousuke! I hate you! *cries in the corner*

Tsurugi: *eyes widen* He… Hates me? *starts to sob* Tenma hates me…

Miharu: *cries* wuu… So sad… I don't want this dare to happen… *hugs Emily*

Emily: But I still wanna see it… Well, stop sobbing Tsurugi and do this dare quickly!

Tsurugi: No way! That'll just cause me to get hated by Tenma even more!

Miharu: Psst… Don't worry… I'm sure you two can make up after this.

Tsurugi: *looks at Miharu* W-What do you mean?

Miharu: *whispers*

Tsurugi: *face brighten up* Okay! *hugs Shindou* Come on captain! Let's go out! *drags Shindou to outside*

Shindou: Waa! Help me!

Ibuki: Do I still need to go with them?

Emily: *wacks him with a giant fan*Of course! Go now if you don't wanna get torture by fangirls!

Ibuki: Ouch! Okay, okay! I'm going! *runs to outside*

Emily: Yay! A MuneTaku and KyouTaku in the same time! Too bad I can't watch it… *pout*

Miharu: It's fine though. I think they're gonna take some time.

Sayuri: Get on to the next dare then.

Emily: Un! *signals Jan*

Jan: The next dare is gonna come. Every IEgo cast must take part…*looks at IEgo cast* …in the next top model competition.

IEgo cast: *jaw drop* WHAT!

Jan: It's written here. *shows paper*

Kurama: I not gonna do it. *death glares Emily*

Hakuryuu: Neither do I.

Kita: So am I! This thing's crazy. Too crazy. Who even want to wear a sexy dress and become a model? And it's not just sexy but _super _sexy.

Nishinosora: You sounded like you liked it… *grins*

Kita: *smirks at Nishinosora* Well, I would like it if you wear it. *winks*

Nishinosora: *blushes* H-Hell no. I won't even wear it, even when it's for you.

Miharu: _Nishinosora x Kita! _*eyes sparkling*

Jan: Yosh! Let's get going! *push IEgo cast into a room* Get pretty!

Emily: Yay! *dances like a maniac on the stage* I wanna see Kirino in a dress!

Kirino: Hey!

Kariya: *laughs* I wanna see you in a dress too~ *laughs again*

Kirino: Grrr… I'll get you next time… *cursing*

Miharu: Is Kirino cursing?

Sayuri: Guess so. *drinks cola*

Miharu: Where'd you get that? *points at cola*

Sayuri: This? I bought it a few seconds ago at a shop. *points outside*

Miharu: Save me a seat! I wanna go and buy one! *takes money*

Jan: Where are you going?

Miharu: Buying myself a drink. You guys want any?

Jan: Sure! *looks at IEgo cast* Hey, you guys want any drinks?

IEgo cast: Yeah! *raise hands*

Jan: The guys want drinks too.

Miharu: Okay! *runs to outside and comes in with many cola, sprites and mountain dew drinks* Here you go! *gives to IEgo cast*

IEgo cast: Thanks! *starts to drink it*

Emily: *takes mountain dew* Ja! Let's get started! *turns on music*

*All IEgo cast came out with dresses on*

Hakuryuu: _This is soo embarrassing… _

Kirino: _I am soo gonna kill you guys…_

Kariya: Hmmp! _****! ****! *****! Stupid dares! _

Host and guest stars: *jaw drop*

Miharu: Jajajajaja… I wish Tsurugi was here to see Tenma in his dress. What dress did you choose for him?

Emily: *snickers and smirks* Thigh length dress that shows off his shoulders and body shape. You better get ready near the stage, his gonna come out next.

Miharu: *quickly runs to the stage with eyes sparkling* Waa~~ Tenma~ You look soo pretty! And sexy too~~ *takes multiple snapshots of Tenma*

Tenma:*blushing* S-Stop taking pictures already!

*Tsurugi, Shindou and Ibuki walks in*

Shindou: *eyes widen*

Ibuki: Thank goodness I was not in here…

Tsurugi: *Nosebleed and jaw dropping* T-Tenma…

Shindou and Ibuki: *sweat drop*

Sayuri: Dare stack done! Next dare stack Jan!

Jan: Yosh! *takes paper* These dares are from **LetSingIt**! Her dares are… *eyes widen* And I'm sure Tsurugi will love it. The dares are…:

**-I dare Tenma to wear a sexy tank-top and mini-shorts and suduce Tsurugi!**

**-I dare Tsurugi to have *** with Tenma. If you know what I mean...**

**-I dare Kariya to Give Hikaru a bath! (and Kariya has to be the one to soap, wash his hair, scrub his back... everything that involves bathing :3)**

Tsurugi: *walks to Miharu* Is the dare gonna come yet?

Miharu: You have to wait for a dare first. Tenma!

Tenma: H-Hai? Nani?

Sayuri: *shoves clothes on Tenma*

Tenma: W-What is this?! M-Mini shorts?! For real? And a tank-top?! Who even dared me to where this thing?

Jan and Emily: LetSingIt!

IEgo cast: Let what?

Jan: Never mind. Tenma, could you please go and seduce Tsurugi?

Tenma: *shakes head* NO WAY!

Tsurugi: *goes to the corner and sobs*

Everyone except Tenma: *sweat drop*

Miharu: Tenma… Please… If you don't do this dare, you'll be thrown into a sea of fangirls, or maybe into a sea of sharks or even more worse being tied near to the edge of a cliff! I don't want to see you in these situations… Please, do it… *bowing in front of Tenma*

Tenma: O-Okay then… *walks up to Tsurugi and turns him around* You! I'm only gonna do this once and this is gonna be the last!

Tsurugi: *eyes start to sparkle* Okay.

Tenma: *face Tsurugi's face with his and starts to kiss him*

Tsurugi: *pulls him into a hug and starts to kiss back*

Everyone except Tenma and Tsurugi: Wow…

Tenma and Tsurugi: *breaks the kiss and were panting*

Miharu: *drools and nosebleeds* Jajajajaja.. That wasn't even seducing, but was a worth though.

Tenma: *blushing madly*

Tsurugi: *looks elsewhere*

Sayuri: Yosh, next dare. Miharu, would you like to do say it?

Miharu: On it! *looks at Tsurugi* Tsurugi…

Tsurugi: *looks up* What?

Miharu: *smirks* You can go now… *points to a room*

Tsurugi: *face brightens up* Okay! *runs to Tenma and carries him bridal style*

Tenma: O-Oi! Put me down! *starts to punch Tsurugi on his arm*

Tsurugi: *smirks* No way. *walks in to the room and locks it*

Miharu: Yeepee~~ *goes near the door*

-From outside-

*loud moan*

Everyone: *looks at the door* _Was that Tenma?_

Miharu: Ooohh…. He just moaned loudly… Guess that they're doing it…

Jan: It was already written in the dare…

Emily: I wonder if they will make up inside…

-Inside the room-

Tenma: T-Tsurugi! Stop! *pushes Tsurugi*

Tsurugi: Sorry Tenma, but I'm dared. *starts to kiss him passionately*

Tenma: *moans* I… I-I… love you… Kyousuke… *starts to kiss back*

Tsurugi: *breaks the kiss* I.. Love you… too… *bites Tenma on the neck*

Tenma: *moans* W-What was that for?

Tsurugi: *smirks* A mark…

Tenma: M-Mark?

Tsurugi: So that people will know that you are now mine… *kisses Tenma again and goes down to his neck and starts to lick*

Tenma: *moaning non-stop*

-Outside of the room-

Miharu: *drools and nosebleeds* KyouTen…

Everyone except Miharu: *sweat drop* _She's gone crazy!_

Emily: Ja, next dare!

Sayuri: *drags Hikaru and Kariya to the bathroom*

Hikaru: W-Where is she taking us Kariya?

Kariya: I don't know… but I'm having a bad feeling about it…

-In the bathroom-

Kariya: What're we supposed to do again?

Sayuri: *sighs* You needed to bath Hikaru. That includes washing his hair, his body, etc.

Kariya: Oh. Okay. Come on Hikaru. Let's bath!

Hikaru: O-Okay… *starts to remove his shirt*

Kariya: Shouldn't you get out now? He's gonna remove his clothes.

Sayuri: *blushes and quickly exits the bathroom*

Hikaru: *continues to undress himself*

Kariya: Hey, do you want the water to be hot or just normal?

Hikaru: I want it… *thinks* hot.

Kariya: *pulls Hikaru by the arm and starts to bath him* Do you want to wash your hair?

Hikaru: I want everything!

Kariya: Okay. *starts to wash his hair and scrubs his back gently*

Hikaru: _Soo nice… _*closes eyes*

Kariya: *starts to soap his arms and hands*

Hikaru: *blushes* _W-Why am I blushing?_

Kariya: *pulls him closer and soaps his chest* _Am I even doing it right? _

Hikaru: *blushing even more* _Nnn—It felt good… _

Kariya: Hi-Hikaru? A-Are you alright?

Hikaru: I-I'm fine.

Kariya: O-Okay then… *starts to soaps his thighs and blushes*

Hikaru: *moans softly* K-Kariya… *turns to Kariya*

Kariya: Huh?

Hikaru: Touch… Touch me more… *wraps arms around his neck*

Kariya: *blushes madly* R-Really? O-Okay then… *starts to wash him on other areas*

Hikaru: *moans* Good… It felt good… *bit lower lip*

Kariya: _His moans… They're making me to wanting touch him more… Hikaru… _*kisses him on the lips*

Hikaru: *moans* _H-He's kissing me! _*kisses back*

-Outside-

Jan: What's taking them so long?

Emily: Don't ask me. Maybe they're doing something else right now…

Sayuri: Maybe…

Miharu: Like… _That?_ *chuckles and runs to the bathroom*

Sayuri: Miharu! *chases Miharu*

Boys: Ewww…. PERVERTS. *backs away*

Tenma and Tsurugi: *walks to the rest of the cast* Who's a pervert?

Kita: Miharu and Sayuri.

Nishinosora: *whispers* They wanna see if Kariya and Hikaru are doing _that _thing right now.

Tsurugi: *eyes widen* Such perverts.

Tenma: …

Hakuryuu: *comes out of nowhere* Miharu also go near the door just to listen if you two were doing it.

Tenma: W-When we were inside?

Hakuryuu: *nods*

Tenma and Tsurugi: *looks at each other and blushes madly*

Sayuri: *comes in with a fainted Miharu*She's the ONLY pervert. *drops Miharu* after she runs off, I chase her and saw her peeking at the door. I just waited until she moved away from the door but she ended up fainted near the door. Thank goodness Kariya and Hikaru didn't saw her… *sigh*

Miharu: Hihi… MasaHika… Kyaa~ Sweet couple~… *sleeps* zzzz

Everyone except Miharu: *sweat drop* _Did she really saw it?_

Kariya and Hikaru: *chatting* Eh? What happened?

Boys: *looks at Kariya and Hikaru* Did you guys really do it?

Kariya: Do what?

Kirino: That thing. In the bathroom. Is it a yes or no?

Hikaru: *blushes madly then hides behind Kariya* M-Masaki-kun…

Kariya: *smiles* It's okay. *hugs Hikaru* You're mine now Hika-chan…

Everyone except the duo: *jaw drop* _Did Kariya just smile and hugs him? _

Kariya: Why? Is it wrong? *smirks* It all happened in the bathroom…

Hikaru: *blushes madly* Ma-Masaki-kun… I thought you already promise to keep it as a secret.

Kariya: They forced us to tell them. So I just tell them. With that they can't separate us anymore… *smirks and kisses Hikaru passionately*

Hikaru: *kisses back and moans*

Other boys: *jaw drop and some of them were closing their eyes* GO GET A ROOM!

Kariya and Hikaru: *breaks the kiss and go find a room*

Everyone except the duo: *jaw drop*

Kirino: P-Please don't tell me… that they're gonna do it again! *hides behind Shindou*

Shindou: *looks at Kirino and chuckles* Are you scared that you'll be drag into that thing too?

Kirino: *nods slowly*

Shindou: Hahahaha!

Kirino: *blushes* I-It's not funny! Stop laughing already!

Shindou: *stops laughing* S-Sorry. It's just that… It really is awkward to see you like that.

Kirino: *sweat drop* _It is…? _

Sayuri: Okay. Dare stack done, next one please.

Jan: I'll choose it! *runs to take paper* These dares are from…**Yukari**! And her dares are:

**I dare Fei to crossdress and he has to wear it for the whole chapter. (Any clothes is fine. Sorry fei)**

**I dare someone to flirt with fei and make Saru angry.**

**I dare kirino to wear a maids outfit. Hehe**

**I dare kirino to give shindou a houmei chocolate.**

Jan: We need Fei-kun and Saru-kun for this dare stack. *looks at the cast* Are they with you guys?

IEgo cast: *nods and kicks them out*

Fei and Saru: Ouch! Watch where you're kicking!

Miharu: *wakes up* Fei? Bunny! *hugs Fei* I want you as my bunny~

Fei: Eh? *puzzled*

Saru: *dark aura* He's not a BUNNY!

Everyone except Saru: *looks at him with squinted eyes*

Saru: N-Nani? *backs away*

Shinsuke: You never even shout when we call him a bunny … *points at Fei*

Saru: *blushes* I-I'm just worried for him! That's all.

Fei: *blushes* Really?

Saru: Y-Yeah…

Emily: Enough with the lovey dovey and stuff! Fei!

Fei: Yes?

Jan: *shoves Sailor Chibi Moon cosplay costume* Wow.. His hair looks just like Sailor Chibi Moon's hair… *takes pictures*

Fei: *blushes madly* What is this?! Why am I wearing pink?! And what's with this weird uniform?! Explain! *steam coming out from his ears*

Sayuri: You've been dared to crossdress and have to wear it for the whole chapter. You're lucky it's almost gonna end.

Fei: *jaw drop and eye twitches*

Saru: *nosebleeds* _He looks so cute!_

Miharu: Next dare! Someone flirt Fei! Make sure Saru go angry.

IEgo cast: *shivering of fear* N-No way!

Sayuri: If no one's coming out then we'll just have to choose.

Jan and Emily: Choose? Yay! We choose… *thinks* What about… Gamma?

Fei: No way! He's a total jerk!

Gamma: Hey! I heard that!

Fei: *looks at Gamma with an irritated face* Huh? Sue you, screw loose.

Gamma: Y-You dare…. *getting fist ready*

Saru: One touch… *takes out mixi max gun* You'll be mixi max with Beta.

Gamma: *eye twitches* Eww…

Beta: How dare you! *slaps Gamma*

Gamma: Grrr…. *death glaring with Beta*

Alpha: Stop it you two.

Gamma and Beta: *huffs*

Miharu: So… Who are we gonna choose?

Tenma: What about… Alpha?

Miharu: Speaking of it… I once found a fanfic about them. And it was rated T.

Fei and Saru: *eye twitches* R-Rated T?

Miharu: Just thank goodness it wasn't Rated M! Hahahah!

Everyone except Miharu: *eyes twitches*

Alpha: … How should I even flirt?

Emily: Yihh? You really are gonna do it?!

Jan: Unbelievable… *jaw drop*

Miharu: Easy. Bring him out on a date!

Sayuri: Miharu… That's not flirting.

Miharu: Yeah, but it'll still make Saru angry.

Everyone except Miharu: *face palms*

Alpha: Fine then. *walks to Fei * Would you like to go out with me?

Fei: *blushes* E-Eh? *looks at Saru and turns to Alpha* S-Sure…

Saru: *steam coming out* Y-You… Are soo dead! *charges Alpha*

Alpha: *kicks a ball at Saru*

Saru: Ouff- *falls on the floor*

Fei: Saru! *runs to Saru*

Alpha: Mission accomplished. *walks away*

Fei: Heey!

Miharu: See? Saru got angry.

Sayuri: One of your most stupid ideas. He did get angry but ended up on the floor.

Jan: With no victory.

Emily: Did it even have any wins and loses?

Jan: Dunno.

Everyone except Jan: *fall anime style*

Miharu: Next dare…

Jan: *walks to Kirino and shoves a maid dress on him*

Kirino: Yiiihhh?! Why me?!

Sayuri: It's your dare now.

Fei: *sigh* Looks like I'm not the only one who's gonna wear a dress today.

Emily: Who says so? You're gonna wear it for the whole chapter and Kirino's gonna wear it for his dare only which he has two.

Kirino: To dares with a dress?!

Miharu: Hey! It rhymes!

Everyone except Miharu: *face palms*

Miharu: Did I say something?

Kirino: No you didn't.

Sayuri: First dare with a dress done, second dare with a dress on!

Kirino: What's my second dare?

Jan: *whispers* You need to give Shindou houmei chocolate.

Kirino: *looks at Shindou and blushes* I… Can't do it…

Shindou: His second dare involves me? *looks at Miharu*

Miharu: Yup. And it's a good dare too. *thumbs up*

Emily: *gives Kirino a houmei chocolate* Here.

Kirino: T-Thanks. *walks to Shindou* H-Here. *gives the chocolate* Please accept my houmei chocolate!

Shindou: *blushes* Err… Okay… *takes the chocolate and eats it* Um, yummy!

Kirino: *blushes*

Miharu: You can go change now.

Kirino: Yes! *runs to the bathroom to change* AAHHHH!

Shindou: *runs to Kirino immediately* Kirino! AAHHHHHH! *grabs Kirino's hand and runs to the others*

Shinsuke: Are you guys alright?

Tenma: What happened?

Kirino: H-horror… *faints*

Shindou: Kirino! *shakes Kirino*

Kurama: What happened exactly?

Shindou: When I run to Kirino, I saw Hikaru and Kariya inside the bathroom.

Minamisawa: *eyes widen* P-Please don't tell me they were doing it…

Shindou: T-They were…

Boys: EWWWWWW!

Shinsuke: Kirino-senpai saw it!

Tenma and Tsurugi: …

Emily: The boys screamed many times today.

Jan: *nods* I agree.

Miharu: Next stack?

Sayuri: Next stack indeed. *takes paper* These dare are from **Emika** and her dares are:

**Midorikawa must wear a mini skirt and work like that with Hiroto watching :D**

**Hiroto, do with Ryuuji what you want ;)**

**Tenma must kiss Tsurugi!**

Miharu: Midorikawa looks great with skirts! *eyes sparkling*

Jan: Someone go and call Hiroto-sama and Midorikawa-sama.

Emily: O-Only Kariya has his phone number…

Miharu: I'm on it… Eehehhehe…. *skips to the bathroom*

Boys: What a pervert she is. *shakes head*

Sayuri: Meh… normal…

Everyone except Sayuri: *sweat drop*

Miharu: *comes back skipping with Kariya's phone* Lalalalalala~

Shindou: Were they still doing it?

Miharu: Huh? No. They were just relaxing in the bath tub.

Shindou: *sigh* Thank goodness. But why aren't they coming out yet?

Miharu: Well, they were kissing.

Boys: Eww….

Sayuri: How many times are you guys gonna say 'eww'?

Boys: Meh… Who cares?

Sayuri: Grrr…. *gritting teeth*

Jan: Call Hiroto and Midorikawa quickly!

Miharu: Here. *hands phone to Emily*

Emily: *calls Hiroto* Yo! Yeah, don't worry he's doing fine with his boyfriend. Huh? When? He just becomes he's lover today… Yeah… Still romantic. I guess… So, you're gonna come? Great! Thanks! *shuts phone* He's gonna come with Midorikawa in a few more minutes…

*door knock*

Emily: They're here! *opens the door* Come in please.

Hiroto: Where's Kariya? I wanna meet his boyfriend.

Midorikawa: Me too.

Miharu: They're in the bathroom! *points to at the bathroom*

Hiroto: *looks at Midorikawa* Just like us. Ne?

Midorikawa: Un. *nods*

Boys: *backs away*

Hiroto and Midorikawa: ?

Sayuri: Just let them be. They're just terrified after seeing Kariya kissing Hikaru passionately.

Hiroto: *chuckles*

Kariya and Hikaru: *walks to the others*

Kariya: Hiroto-nii! Midorikawa-nii! What are you guys doing here?

Hiroto: Um don't know but one of your friends used your phone to call us, and I wanna know more about your boyfriend.

Kariya: Oh? You mean Hika-chan? *pulls Hikaru near him* This is Hikaru. Hikaru, meet my guardians. Hiroto and Midorikawa.

Hikaru: N-Nice to meet you. *bows*

Midorikawa: Nice to meet you too. He's soo cute! Right Hiroto?

Hiroto: *nods* Ah, what are we supposed to do here again?

Emily: You've been dared. Midorikawa must wear a mini skirt to work with you watching.

Hiroto: M-Mini skirt? Me, watching? *nosebleeds*

Midorikawa: *blushes madly* T-That's insane! I'm not gonna wear a skirt to work!

Miharu: Sea of fangirls?

Midorikawa: N-No thank you… *takes mini skirt and go changes*

Sayuri: You're losing a lot of blood. *gives many tissues* Here.

Hiroto: T-Thanks…

Midorikawa: *comes out with a mini skirt on* I-I swear I will kill you guys… *dark aura coming out*

Hiroto: *nosebleeds even more*

Jan: I think he can't take it anymore…

Emily: Second dare! Hiroto go and do anything you want with him!

Hiroto: Yess! *grabs Midorikawa and brings him to the bathroom*

Boys: Ewww…..

Sayuri: Now that's it! One more 'eww' and you're into the sea of fangirls!

Boys: *gulps*

Miharu: *walks to Tusrugi* Tsurugi, the last dare involves you and Tenma! Emika wants you two to kiss!

Tsurugi: Tenma?

Tenma: Hmm?

Tsurugi: May I? *holds Tenma's hands*

Tenma: *blushes* Of course.

Tsurugi: *kisses Tenma*

Tenma: *kisses back*

Miharu: Awww~~ Cute yaoi~ *takes multiple snapshots*

Tenma and Tsurugi: *breaks the kiss*

Sayuri: Finally! The last dare stack! *takes paper* These dares are from **OblivionWings**! And her dares are…:

**I DARE TSURUGI TO KISS AND HUG TENMA, also, tell kariya to video and put it in youtube XD**

**DARE kariya to confess to kirino and shindou MUST be jealous :D!**

Miharu: Tsurugi~~ Kiss and hug Tenma!

Sayuri: But before you do that, *looks at Kariya* Kariya you need to record it and put it in Youtube.

Kariya: *takes out camera* On it. *starts to record*

Tsurugi: *chuckles* May I once again?

Tenma: Ofcourse.

Tsurugi: *hugs Tenma then kisses him*

Tenma: *hugs and kisses back*

Miharu: T-They're madly in love! *cries*

Kariya: *stops recording and uploads it in Youtube* Dare done!

Sayuri: Yay~~! Last dare! Kariya confess to Kirino! And Shindou you better be jealous!

Kariya: Yiihh?! B-But I love Hika-chan! Not Kirino-senpai! *starts to cry*

Kirino: *shots up* I just had this one weird dream that Kariya needs to confess to me.

Jan: He does. It's his dare.

Kirino: NOOO!

Emily: Don't worry. *pats Kirino's head* Shindou will be there to be jealous!

Shindou: Me being jealous for someone who wanted to confess to Kirino?

Miharu: Yes!

Kariya: B-But… Hika-chan… *hugs Hikaru*

Hikaru: It's okay. It's only a dare.

Kariya: O-Okay then… *slowly walks to Kirino* Ki-Kirino-senpai… I-I love you…

Kirino: Confession not accepted.

Kariya: Yes! *runs back to Hikaru*

Shindou: Nothing to be jealous of.

Miharu: Yay! We're done! And we still have a lot of dares remaining! So… Prepare yourselves boys!

Boys: NOO!

Host and guest stars: YESS!

Miharu: Ibuki and Shindou! Sing your character song!

Shindou and Ibuki: Character song?

Miharu: Yeah! COOL HEAT! *starts music* Sing!

Shindou and Ibuki: *starts to sing*

Sayuri: To the ones who have sent your dares, it will be type in for the next chapter.

Miharu: Sent us dares after the next chapter!

Jan and Emily: Mata ne! *waves*

* * *

**How was it? Too long huh?**

**p.s: For the next two chapters, no new dares will be receive because some dares are already chosen. To those who have give their dares on this chapter, your dares will be use after the next two chaps are out.**

**p.s.s: To those who wanted to become the guest stars for the next chaps, just tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5... is updated! Enjoy!

* * *

Miharu: Yooo! *waves*

Sayuri: Zzzzz *sleeps*

Miharu: *pokes Sayuri's head* Oi… Sayuri… Wake up…

Sayuri: Un… Don't bother me… Hiya Enjyu… Eheeheheheheheh…

Miharu: … _She's dreaming about Enjyu? _Oh well. *walks to the cast* Minna~ Wake up…

IEgo cast: *yawns* Let us guess… *yawns again* More dares?

Miharu: Yup! Yay! *stomach growls*

IEgo cast: *staring at Miharu*

Miharu: I-I'm hungry! That's all!

IEgo cast: Hahahhahahahaha!

Miharu: S-Stop laughing! If you guys don't stop I'll wake Sayuri up and tell her to throw all of you into the sea of fangirls!

IEgo cast: *stops laughing immediately*

Miharu: Good. *stomach growls again* Geez… tummy… Why can't you just wait… Aoi-chan?

Aoi: Hai?

Miharu: Can you cook some food? I'm hungry… *cries on the floor*

Aoi: *sweat drop* Eheh… Okay… *goes outside*

Miharu: Yay… *still on the floor*

IEgo cast: We're hungry too…

Miharu: Don't plead me, plead Aoi-chan, or maybe Midori-chan and Akane-chan.

Midori: Looks like I need to cook huh? *walks to outside*

Akane: *chuckles and follows Midori*

Miharu: *stands up* So I supposed you guys better get up and meet me at outside. *walks out of the room*

IEgo cast: *sigh and walks out*

-Outside-

IEgo cast: *sweat drop*

Miharu: What?

IEgo cast: Where are we?

Miharu: We're at… Raimon Junior High!

Shindou: And what're we supposed to do here?

Miharu: For the dares of course. Duh… *rolls eyes*

Shindou: … *sweat drop*

Sayuri: Nnnghh… Enjyu… Hahhahha… Zzz… *still sleeping*

Everyone except Sayuri: *sweat drop*

Miharu: *sigh* Looks like I'm the only one who's gonna run the show today…

?: Wait! Don't start it without me! *runs to IEgo cast*

Resistance Japan: *eyes widen*

?: What?

Hakuryuu: Where the hell have you been?! We were worried sick about you!

(Can you guys guess who is it?)

Kurosaki: Eheh… Gomen. Mommy wanted to have our picnic at London… Gomen if I made you guys worry…

IEgo cast: _Picnic at London? _

Miharu: That's a far place to have picnic only… How much did the tickets cost?

Kurosaki: Oh... We didn't take a flight. We fly to London.

Shindou: Could you at least tell us which fly?

Kurosaki: Mommy use her power to fly there… *points at Aphrodi* And it was fun. *eyes sparkling*

Everyone except Sayuri: *fall anime style*

Aphrodi: Waa~ Mommy's baby is soo cute like that! *hugs Kurosaki*

Kurosaki: Muu~~ *rubs cheek*

Miharu: Well, I guess we can start the show now, ne?

IEgo cast: NOOO!

Miharu: *takes paper* Okay, this dare is from **KonohaFox**! And her dare is…:

**Ehm... I have a dare too. I dare the first years (-Aoi) to play rock-paper-scissors and the loser has to wear the girls uniform**

Tsurugi: Is she deaf or something?

Kurama: Quite so.

Miharu: Alright! Sangoku! *points at him*

Sangoku: N-Nani?

Miharu: Call out all of the first years please… Exclude Aoi.

Aoi: Yay!

Miharu: Food… *glares at Aoi*

Aoi: Ah, here. *gives pancakes to Miharu*

Miharu: Ittadakimasu! *starts to eat it*

IEgo cast: We want some too…

Aoi: Okay. *gives many pancakes to the IEgo cast*

IEgo cast: Ittadakimasu! *starts eating*

-After eating-

Sangoku: Alright. The first years are Tsurugi, Tenma, Kariya, Hikaru and finally Shinsuke.

First years: NOOOOO!

Miharu: Yes…. Jajajajajajajajaja… Line up boys! *smacks them with a giant paper fan*

First years: Ouch! *quickly lines up*

Miharu: First match is… Tsurugi vs Kariya. Second match is… Tenma and Hikaru. Since Shinsuke's the only person left, he'll be on one-on-one match with the other person who wins against the others. So, take your places! Aoi, you'll be my helper for today.

Aoi: Yosh!

-Game starts-

**Tsurugi vs Kariya:**

Tsurugi: *rock*

Kariya: *scissors**sweat drop*

Kirino: Haha… Kariya lost his first match. Way the go Tsurugi! *thumbs up*

Kariya: S-Shut up! *pouts*

**Tenma vs Hikaru: **

Tenma: *paper*

Hikaru: *scissors*

Tenma: NOOOO!

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Hikaru: S-Sorry Tenma-kun! *bows*

Miharu: Hehe~ Tsurugi vs Hikaru!

**Tsurugi vs Hikaru:**

Tsurugi: *rock*

Hikaru: *paper*

Tsurugi: *sweat drop* ****…

Hikaru: *sweat drop* I-I won… I'm gonna vs Shinsuke-kun! Yay! *jumps up and down*

Miharu: Teehee~~ Kawaii ne… Shinsuke! You're up!

Shinsuke: Hai!

**Shinsuke vs Hikaru:**

Hikaru: *scissors*

Shinsuke: *rock*

Hikaru: *jaw drop* NOOO! *runs*

Kariya: Hika-chan! *chases Hikaru*

Everyone: _Hika-chan?_

Shinsuke: Yay! No embarrassing moment!

Miharu: Aoi-chan~ Have you bring in the clothes yet?

Aoi: Un! Here you go! *gives uniforms to Miharu*

Miharu: Yosh! *shoves uniforms on the first years except Shinsuke*

Other IEgo cast: Pfftt- *trying to hold their laughs*

Hakuryuu: *burst out laughing* Hahahaha! Tsurugi! You look soo perfect in that uniform! Hahaha! *rolls on the ground*

Tsurugi: *dark aura coming out* Hakuryuu…

Kirino: Heh, another embarrassing moment for you Kariya. *takes many photos of Kariya*

Kariya: S-Stop taking photos already! *hides*

Miharu: Let's just get on with the next dare. *takes photos of the first years* Heheh~ Kawaii ne~

Aoi: Yosh! I'll say it! *takes paper* These dares are from **SapphireSpade**! And her dares are:

**I dare the Earth Eleven to wear a chicken costume and do the chicken dance! *No need to thanks Resistance Japan*****I dare Tenma to kiss Aoi and make Tsurugi jealous! *Why? Because its revenge!*****I dare Tenma and Tsurugi to make up and kiss!****I dare anyone to act as Romeo and Juliet! And they better not refuse to!**

Resistance Japan: Waaa~~ Lots of thank you~ *eyes sparkling* Revenge has finally come to us~

Earth Eleven: *jaw drop* C-Chicken dance? NO WAY!

Resistance Japan: Yes way! *thumbs up*

Tenma: Please~ Miharu-chan~ I don't want to get embarrass anymore…

Miharu: *pats Tenma's head* A dare is a dare Tenma-kun. I'm sorry. Aoi! Bring the chicken costumes!

Aoi: Chick, chick, chick! Here come the chickens! *shoves chicken costume on each player*

Earth Eleven: *sweat drop*

Resistance Japan: Pfftt- Hahahahaha! You guys look so funny! Hahahha!

Earth Eleven: *dark aura coming out*

Miharu: Dance you little chicks! *starts music*

Earth Eleven: *starts dancing with red faces*

Sakura: This song is five minutes long! *cries*

Shindou: Too long indeed… *keeps dancing*

Tenma: *keeps crying*

Tetsukado: Does a chicken even dance?

Minaho: I wonder who compose this song. It has a funny tune! *keeps dancing with a happy grin*

Manabe: I… Don't know how to dance… *dances awkwardly*

Tsurugi: _Death is waiting for you SapphireSpade! _

Ibuki: It's like… A duck dancing more than a chicken… *sweat drop*

Other Earth Eleven: *keeps dancing to the song*

Other IEgo cast: Pfftt- *trying to hold their laughs and burst out laughing* HAHAHAHA!

Earth Eleven: _You are soo gonna be dead SapphireSpade! _*dark aura coming out*

Miharu: *laughs* O-Okay.. That's enough… *stops laughing* Okay, Tenma!

Tenma: Hai?

Miharu: Kiss Aoi.

Tenma: WHAT? No way! I don't wanna kiss her! *points to Aoi* I'll disappoint Tsurugi if I do it…

Tsurugi: It's okay. I too kissed her before and made you angry with myself. I deserve it. *pats Tenma's head*

Tenma: O-Okay… *walks to Aoi and pecks her on the lips* Done.

Aoi: … _Why it does always has to be me? _*sigh*

Miharu: Good. Tenma and Tsurugi, you two may now kiss. *pushes Tenma to Tsurugi*

Tenma and Tsurugi: *kiss*

Other IEgo cast: Aww~~~

Tenma and Tsurugi: *breaks the kiss*

Miharu: *smirking evilly* Hehe~ The moment I've been waiting for… Shindou, call Kidou for me and Hakuryuu, call Fudou for me.

Shindou and Hakuryuu: *changes glances and looks at Miharu back* For what?

Miharu: Just call them. *death glaring the two of them*

Shindou and Hakuryuu: O-Okay… *quickly calls them*

-After calling-

?: Shindou, what did you call me for?

?: … You better have a good reason for calling me…

Shindou and Hakuryuu: *points to Miharu* Ask her.

Miharu: I've chosen the both of you to act as Romeo and Juliet! Yay! *squee*

Kidou: Have… We been dared?

Fudou: You wanted me to act with him?! *grabs Miharu by the collar* You better choose someone else lady!

Miharu: No way. I already chose you guys and you guys better not refuse it.

Fudou: Why you little… GAH! Let's just get on with it! *let's go of Miharu*

Kidou: *face palm* … Fudou. You idiot.

Miharu: Fudou as Juliet and Kidou as Romeo. *shoves clothes on both of them*

Fudou: P-PINK?! What the ****?!

Resistance Japan: *dumbfounded* Fudou-kantoku's wearing pink. And it's a dress.

Fudou: *quickly hides* You… You'll pay for this lady! *points at Miharu*

Kidou: Do I look weird?

Raimon: Not at all! You look great! *thumbs up*

Aoi: So sugoi~~

Midori and Akane: *nods in agreement*

Kidou: *blush* T-Thanks…

Miharu: Wait! *takes Kidou's glasses* There… You look even more sugoi!

Kidou: *face reddened* A-Arigatou…

Miharu: *nosebleed* Yosh! To the stage!

IEgo cast: YAY! *runs to the stage*

Aoi: Fudou-kantoku, your place is… in that tower. *points to a tower*

Fudou: *jaw drop* I thought that we're gonna act as Romeo and Juliet…

Kidou: We were.

Aoi: And Kidou-kantoku, you may take any place.

Kidou: Good.

Miharu: Is everything ready yet?

Aoi: All set!

Miharu: Good. And… action!

-Play starts-

Kidou: Oh Juliet, may you come out to meet me again? I really do want to see you- Ouff! *gets hit by a penguin plushie* Fudou! What the hell was that for?!

Fudou: I'm not interested in you goggled-freak! *continues to hit Kidou with penguin plushies*

Kidou: *throws back the penguin plushies at Fudou* I too don't have any interest in you Mohawk-boy!

Resistance Japan: YEAH! Keep hitting him, Fudou-kantoku!

Raimon: Don't lose to him Kidou-kantoku!

Aoi: *sweat drop* Are they still gonna act as Romeo and Juliet?

Miharu: I dunno but I really like this match. Go Fudou! Go Kidou!

Kidou and Fudou: *continues to hit each other using penguin plushies*

Miharu: Let's get on with the next dare stack! *takes paper* These dares are from **Shiranai Atsune**. And her dares are…:

**I dare Tsurugi to wear a maid outfit.**

**I dare Kariya to take pictures of Tsurugi and upload them online. No deleting, no forcing him to stop and do not kill him Tsurugi.**

Hakuryuu: Hahahahaha! Best dares ever! *rolls on the floor*

Tsurugi: WTF? I'll kill you all…

Miharu: Don't do it Tsurugi, or you'll be sent back hundreds of years to the past where monsters still lives…

Tsurugi: *shots death glare at Miharu* What do you think I am?! A vampire?!

Miharu: *shrugs* Guess so…

Tenma: *nosebleed*

Aoi: Ah, Tenma-kun. Your nose is bleeding. *gives a handkerchief*

Tenma: T-Thanks… *takes handkerchief and quickly wipes off the blood from his nose*

Miharu: Wow… Looks like Tenma really likes you in vampire style… *grinning*

Tsurugi: *face reddened*

Aoi: *shoves maid dress on Tsurugi*

Tsurugi: *jaw drop* I-I can't believe this…

Tenma: *blushes* Kawaii ne~~ *eyes sparkling* I wanna hug you! *hugs Tsurugi*

Tsurugi: *blushes* Tenma…

Hakuryuu: I dunno why but he do looks good in it…

Rest of IEgo cast: Pfft- *trying to hold their laughs*

Aoi: Kariya, you may take Tsurugi's pictures and upload them! Don't worry! He's not allowed to delete, force you to stop nor kill you!

Kariya: Finally… I can take you down Tsurugi! *takes many pictures of Tsurugi and quickly uploads it* Hahahaha! 1 million hits after a minute for each picture! Yes!

Tsurugi: *jaw drop* NOO!

Kariya: Revenge Tsurugi…** Revenge**… *dark aura surrounding him*

Tsurugi: *backs away*

Miharu: Okay Tsurugi, you can go and change now~

Tsurugi: *quickly goes to change*

Aoi: Next dare stack! Yay! *takes paper* These dares are from… **Arisa Takutomo**, and her dares are...**:**

**I dare Tsurugi to not smirk and glare for whole chapter *gomen Tsurugi...***

**I dare Shindou to sing a duet with Ibuki. The song is Gangnam style and Kirino and Kariya have to be backup dancers! *gomen minna- san!***

IEgo cast except Tsurugi: Yesss… Finally no more smirking knight… *face of happiness*

Tsurugi: What do you mean no more 'smirking knight'? *shooting glare at the other cast*

Other IEgo cast: … *points to Miharu*

Miharu: Yeeh?! Why me?! *points to Sayuri* Ask her!

Tsurugi: *looks at Sayuri and back to Miharu* She's sleeping you moron. *giving a dead glare*

Miharu: Ah! Sayuri! Wake up would ya'?! *throws a soccer ball at Sayuri*

Sayuri: Ouch! I'm awake! I'm awake! *looks everywhere* Where are we?

Aoi: We're at Raimon Junior High!

Sayuri: Oh… *glares at Miharu with red eyes*

Miharu: T-Tell Tsurugi h-his dare… *slowly points at Tsurugi*

Tsurugi: *still waiting for an answer*

Sayuri: *takes paper and examines it* Oh.. Your dare is to not smirk and glare for the whole chapter. Think you can do it?

Tsurugi: No smirk and glare for the whole chapter...? *eyes widen* N-No way… I've been… like smirking and glaring people for my whole life!

Tenma: Except Yuuichi-san!

Tsurugi: Ah yeah! Except for nii-san!

Everyone except Tsurugi: *fall anime style*

Miharu: Well… You better stop smirking and glaring for this chapter or else you'll need to do it on the next chapter. You want that to happen?

Tsurugi: *shuts and goes to somewhere else* Fine.

Miharu: *pulls Tsurugi by the arm* You can't go to somewhere else… Or you'll be smirking and glaring at us from somewhere god who knows where~~

Tsurugi: GYAHH! Let me go woman! *tries to free himself*

Miharu: No way! Aoi!

Aoi: Hai! *takes a chair and ties Tsurugi on it* Done!

Tsurugi: O-OI! You guys better let me go! *tries to break free*

Miharu: Hee~~ Hakuryuu~ You can do anything you want to Tsurugi until he glares at you~

Hakuryuu: YESS! *shoots fist to the air* Hehe… You better get ready… I'm so gonna try to make you glare and get punish!

Tsurugi: Don't you dare… *shoots a glare at Hakuryuu*

Tenma: Kyousuke! Don't glare! *closes Tsurugi's eyes*

Tsurugi: I-I forgot… *sweat drop*

Hakuryuu: Tenma! That's not fair!

Tenma: Who cares! What do I care is I don't want my Kyousuke to get punish because of a stupid dare!

Hakuryuu: You better let go of his eyes!

Tenma: NO! *growling at Hakuryuu*

Hakuryuu: Grr…. *growls back*

Tsurugi: T-Tenma?

Miharu: They're fighting…

Sayuri: Just let them be… Let's get on to the next dare already…

Miharu: Yosh! *signals to Aoi*

Aoi: Un! *shoves suits on Kariya and Kirino*

Kirino: What da…? *looks at himself*

Kariya: What's this thing for?! *tries to get out of the suit*

Shindou: That 'thing' you're calling is a suit Kariya… *points at the suit*

Kariya: Who cares?! Get me out of this thing!

Miharu: Just stay boy! *drags Shindou and Ibuki by the arms*

Ibuki: O-Oi! Let me go!

Shindou: Why is she dragging us?

Miharu: *let's go of them*

Ibuki and Shindou: *falls on the ground* Ouch!

Miharu: *gives a microphone to each of them* Sing!

Ibuki: Sing what?

Aoi: Gangnam style!

Shindou: G-Gangnam style? You've got to be kidding me! No way am I singing that!

Sayuri: Don't worry. You and Ibuki will do the singing and Kirino and Kariya will be the backup dancers… *points the other two*

Kirino and Kariya: *dumbfounded* N-No way…

Miharu: Yes way! Ooh~ Kirino-kun looks so kakkoi! *takes many pictures of him* So as Kariya-kun! *takes his pictures too*

Kirino and Kariya: *glares at Shindou and Ibuki* Sing. Quickly.

Ibuki and Shindou: Alright…

Aoi: *plays music* Yay~ Korean music!

Ibuki and Shindou: *starts to sing*

Kirino and Kariya: *starts to dance*

Hikaru: _Ma-Masaki-kun is so hot…_ *nosebleed then faints*

Aoyama: Hikaru! Oi! Someone help me!

Sangoku: He fainted?

Shinsuke: He must've fainted because of Kariya-kun…

Kariya: Hi-Hikaru! End this quickly!

Aoi: *stops music*

Kariya: *runs to Hikaru* Hika-chan! Are you alright? I'm so sorry if I caused you to faint! *hugs him and cries*

Everyone except MasaHika: *sweat drop*

Kariya: YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS ARISA TAKUTOMO!

-Somewhere else-

Ruth a.k.a. Arisa Takutomo: Hacchiuu! Is someone saying my name?

-Back at the Gameshow-

Miharu: Oi. He's not dead yet. He just fainted.

Kariya: *still hugging Hikaru* Please wake up…

Hikaru: *wakes up* W-What happened?

Kariya: Finally! Hika-chan! I'm so sorry that I caused you to faint. It's this stupid dare's fault.

Hikaru: *smiles* It wasn't your fault though. Nor this dare. You look so sugoi in a suit~!

Kariya: *blushes* R-Really?

Hikaru: Un! *nods*

Miharu: Kyaaa~~! MasaHika! *takes many photos*

Ibuki: Crazy fangirl.

Manabe: All fangirls are like that though.

Minaho: Really?

Sayuri: Let's just get on with the last stack okay?! *takes paper* These dares are from **Coco-kun**, her dares are**:**

*** I dare Kariya to film nothing for 2 chapters long.**

*** I dare Tenma and Tsurugi to do the pocky game, twice! And if it breaks before they kiss, again!**

*** I dare Shindou-kun to be the master from Kirino. And he can do anything!**

*** I dare all the semes to carry their ukes in bridal style.**

*** I dare Kariya to create a name for a hissatsu technique. And don't fail this time! D:**

Miharu: Kariya, Tsurugi and Tenma, Shindou and Kirino, semes and ukes and finally Kariya again.

IEgo cast: What does that mean?

Miharu: All of the characters who have been dared in this dare stack.

Manabe: But who is 'seme' and 'uke'?

Miharu: You're an uke and Minaho's a seme~

Manabe: *blinks*

Minaho: I'm the seme? *thinking* Is that a good thing?

Miharu: Oh of course! The two of you make a good pairing with each other! *fangirling*

Everyone except Miharu: *sweat drop*

Ibuki: She keeps fangirling for god who knows how many times already! *takes out sword* I'm gonna kill you!

Aoi: Please! Don't kill her Ibuki-kun! *trying to stop Ibuki* Guys! Help me!

Other Earth Eleven: *tries to help Aoi*

Sakura: Stop already you killer freak! *punches Ibuki on the face*

Ibuki: *falls to the ground*

Tetsukado: He's not moving… *poking Ibuki using a stick*

Konoha: Is he dead yet?

Kusaka: Looks so…

Matatagi: No way. He's been having rough practices ever since Earth Eleven was formed. There's no way a punch could knock him out, right Shindou?

Shindou: I'm not sure myself though… *shrugs*

Everyone except Shindou: *sweat drop*

Sayuri: Let's just get on with the dares… Kariya, you're not allowed to film anything for two chapters long. But since we're almost at the end, we're gonna start this dare at the next chapter.

Kariya: NOOOO!

Everyone except Kariya: *sweat drop*

Miharu: Next one is… Tsurugi and Tenma must play the pocky game twice!

Tsurugi and Tenma: What's a pocky game?

Miharu: It's a game where two people are needed to play it. One person bites at the end and the other does the same. They have to nibble to the centre until they kiss!

Tsurugi and Tenma: *looks at each other and blushes*

Aoi: So… Strawberry, blueberry or chocolate?

Tsurugi: … Which one do you want Tenma?

Tenma: Hmm… I want… Chocolate!

Tsurugi: Then chocolate it is. *takes a pocky stick and bites at the end* Your turn..

Tenma: *blushes and slowly bites the other end*

Aoi: Ready… Set… Nibble!

Tsurugi and Tenma: *starts to nibble*

Miharu: They're almost at the centre… *eyes sparkling*

Tsurugi and Tenma: *finished nibbling and kisses*

Miharu: Kyaa~~ One more pocky left! *takes dozen of photos*

Tenma: This time I bite first. *bites at the end*

Tsurugi: *does the same* Second round.

Aoi: And… Go!

Tsurugi and Tenma: *nibbles quicker and kisses*

Miharu: Ah… So cute… *nosebleed and faints*

Sayuri: Oi… Wake up… *pokes Miharu using a stick*

Miharu: Okay… Ah, they're still kissing.

Tsurugi and Tenma: *breaks the kiss and were panting*

Kirino: Wow… *claps* You two just French-kiss didn't you?

Tsurugi: *blushes and looks away*

Tenma: *blushes madly*

Sayuri: Yosh… Next dare…

Miharu: Shindou… You can do anything to Kirino… *thumbs up*

Shindou: W-What do you mean? *blushes*

Aoi: You must become a master to Kirino-senpai!

Shindou: …

Kirino: Shindou… must become my master…?

Miharu: Go ahead Shindou! Ask him to do anything.

Shindou: *blushes* Ehem. C-Can you wear a maid outfit with neko ears and a tail?

Kirino: *jaw drop*

Other IEgo cast: *jaw drop too*

Miharu: Kyaa! *squee*

Sayuri and Aoi: *sweat drop*

Kirino: Is this really happening? Why did you even ask me such a thing?

Shindou: Sorry…

Miharu: *pulls Kirino by the arm* C'mon! Let's find the perfect maid outfit for you!

Kirino: ...

-After a few minutes-

Miharu: Yay! Finally found the perfect one for him! *dances around Shindou* You'll be amazed by his beauty!

Shindou: His beauty?

Kirino: *walks out* M-Master… *bows*

Everyone except Kirino: *jaw drop*

Shindou: *nosebleed*

Miharu: See! I told you~

Shindou: *walks to Kirino and pulls him closer* You look beautiful. Let's play the pocky game~

Kirino: *blushes madly* P-Pocky game?! I-I'm not sure about that though…

Shindou: C'mon, I'm your master remember? And you had to do anything I ask you to. *takes a pocky and bites the end* I'm waiting~

Kirino: *slowly bites the other end* I-I'm ready, master.

Shindou: *starts to nibble*

Kirino: *starts to nibble too*

Akane: …

Midori: I wonder who meet who first…

Aoi: Waa~

Miharu: *nosebleed* Cute… Yaoi…

Sayuri: *eats popcorn*

Other IEgo cast: *watching with amazement*

Tenma: They're near at the centre!

Tsurugi: It's almost…

Fei: Whoa… This is awesome!

Saru: Really?

Kirino and Shindou: *comes to the end and kiss*

Everyone except the duo: Waaa~~

Kirino and Shindou: *breaks the kiss*

Miharu: Aww~~ Sweet couple~ And Shindou-kun is such a naughty master! *fangirling again*

Shindou: *face reddened quickly* I-I didn't mean to become like that…

Fei: Really? *nudges Shindou*

Aoi: You must be lying! *poking Shindou on the back*

Shindou: A-AA… I-I can't say anything… Kirino… Hug me…

Kirino: *walks to him and hugs him* There.. There… It's okay… *kisses his forehead*

Shindou: *blushes* Ki- *gots cut by Kirino*

Kirino: Shhh… Just call me Ranmaru~

Shindou: O-Okay… Ranmaru…

Other IEgo cast: Oooohhhh…. *claps and some were whistling*

Miharu: Soo perfect! And cute… And pure… *takes dozen of photos*

Sayuri: Wow… From best friends to *eats popcorn and swallows it* boyfriends… *sips a drink*

Aoi: Yay! New couple! *claps*

Akane: *cries*

Midori: It's not your fault.. *tries to comfort Akane*

Miharu: Yosh! Next one! These are the semes and the ukes. *says all of the couples*

*after saying all of the couples*

**(A/N: Gah… I'm too lazy to type all of it… I like too much couple… *sweat drop*)**

Miharu: Yosh! Semes! Carry your ukes in bridal style!

Shindou, Tsurugi and Kariya: *carries their uke with no problem*

Hakuryuu: *looks at Shuu* How is bridal style?

Shuu: … *sweat drop*

Minamisawa: There is no way I'm gonna carry you in bridal style.

Kurama: Fine. I wasn't even hoping for it.

Kita: *stares at Nishinosora with sparkling eyes*

Nishinosora: … *sigh* Just carry me quickly okay?

Kita: No problem~ *carries Nishinosora without a problem*

Minaho: Come on~ Ride on me!

Manabe: If you wanted to carry me in bridal style, you're the one who's supposed to take me. Not me coming to you.

Minaho: Oh! *carries Manabe quickly* Like this?

Manabe: *blushes* Y-Yeah… Like this…

Miharu: Wow! So many married couples! *takes many photos*

Sayuri: Yosh… The last one for this chapter…

Aoi: Kariya-kun can't fail this time...

Kariya: W-What about me?

Hikaru: *whispers to Kariya* You've been dared to name a hissatsu remember?

Kariya: *jaw drop* I-I forgot…

Miharu: Yosh!Let me give a hissatsu! This hissatsu have a… a cat trying to catch a lizard! Name that Kariya!

Kariya: E-Err… L-Lizard capturing?

Everyone except Kariya: … For real? *stares at Kariya with flat faces*

Kariya: W-Well… At least you guys didn't laugh this time!

Hakuryuu: Hahaha… I almost laugh…

Kariya: You just did. *glares at Hakuryuu*

Miharu: Yay! All dares are done for this chapter! Except for yours Kariya… You'll be doing your un-finished dare on the next chapter…

Kariya: Noo!

Hikaru: Please calm down Masaki-kun! *tries to calm Kariya*

Kariya: … *sobs at the corner*

Everyone except Kariya: *sweat drop*

Sayuri: That's all for today, minna.

Aoi: Hope you guys give some more dares for the next chapter!

Miharu: Until then! Yosh! Let's sing 'Bokutachi No Shiro'!

IEgo cast: Yay!

Miharu: More dares next time!

IEgo cast: NOOO!

* * *

Chapter 6: Enough dares!

Chapter 7: Still lack of dares... *sweat drop*

Miharu: So please give some dares for chap 7 please! *bowing*


	6. Chapter 6

Hiyas! Chap. 6 is updated! Sorry if you guys had waited for so, so long... *sos* I was busy with school... *sulks* but still, I'll always remember to update things that is needed! Enjoy! (This chappie has a special dare from my bestfriend)

* * *

Miharu: *cries* Wuu...

Sayuri: Oi. What's got into ya'? *pokes her head*

Miharu: The dares… for this chapter… is soo… *sobs* cruel. *continues to cry*

Sayuri: Let me take a look… *takes paper and sweat drop* No wonder why… They already make up with each other tho… I'm not sure how to tell them about it…

Miharu: *stops crying* Well… I guess we should start now huh?

Sayuri: Yup. Now go and wake them up while I'll try to find a solution about your problem…

Miharu: Okay… *walks to the IEgo cast* Minna… Wake up…

IEgo cast: Zzzz… *still sleeping*

Miharu: *puffs* MINNA! WAKE UP!

IEgo cast: We're awake! *quickly do push-ups*

Miharu: *sweat drop* W-What are you guys doing?

IEgo cast: Huh? *stop doing push-ups*

Tenma: I thought you were kantoku…

Miharu: Me? Your kantoku? Meh… Ridiculous… *laughs* Well… Get up though. We still have some dares to do! *walks away*

IEgo cast: *huff* We're coming…

Miharu: Yo Sayuri. Have you already find a solution for the dare?

Sayuri: Only one.

Miharu: What is it?

Sayuri: We need to do it. Even though they will argue about it… *sweat drop*

Miharu: *gasp* I hope they won't argue… That's all…

Kirino: What's wrong?

Miharu: *sighs* Y'all will know later… *walks away*

Shindou: What's got into her?

Kirino: Dunno.

Sayuri: Yosh, let's start the show!

IEgo cast: Nooo! No more dares!

Miharu: Wait! I've got an announcement to make!

Sayuri: What's that?

Miharu: Kariya's not allowed to record anything for 2 whole chapters starting from… NOW! *throws cam-coders everywhere* Yeepee!

Kirino: YESS! *helps Miharu to throw cam-coders everywhere* No more embarrassing videos to tape!

Kariya: No!

Others: *sweat drop*

Sayuri: *knocks Miharu and Kirino with soccer balls* Don't smash the cam-coders you idiot!

Miharu and Kirino: *on the ground* Sorry…

Sayuri: So let's get on with the show shall we?

IEgo cast: No!

Sayuri: Sorry. Plead to her instead of me… *points at Miharu* *takes paper* these dares are from **Menalipo II**, and her dares are:

**I dare Tenma to stay away from Tsurugi the whole chapter. He musn't talk to him or even look at him. And if Tsurugi is near him, Make Tenma kick him in the balls! Tsurugi kissed Aoi while he was drunk and he didn't even have second thoughts! That's just mean!**

**And I also Dare Tenma to have that Badass Stoic Attitude or like the attitude of a gangster the whole time! He'll answer back with swears and curses.**

**Tsurugi should be heart broken and Aoi should feel guilty!**

***yes... I'm angry***

**But, Dare for Tsurugi... I dare you to do your best to try to get Tenma's Forgiveness this whole chapter in in between dares of the others. Even behind the scenes! Gambare! :3**

Tenma: I… Need to what?

Tsurugi: B-But we already made up with each other…

Sayuri: Sorry folks; can't do anything about it. That's why Miharu's depressed right now.

Shindou: So that means… Tsurugi has to stay away from Tenma for the whole chapter and can't talk to him?

Sayuri: Yup.

Miharu: *goes to a corner and sobs*

Kirino: And kick him in balls whenever he comes closer to Tenma?

Sayuri: *nods* yup…

Miharu: *cries* Waaaa….

Everyone except Miharu: *sweat drop*

Miharu: *stops crying* But still…

Sayuri: What?

Miharu: *looks at Tenma with sparkling eyes* I still wanna see Tenma-kun being a gangster!

Everyone except Miharu: *fall anime style*

Sayuri: *gets up and knocks Miharu on the head* First, you were crying and now you're grinning?! What kind of human are you?!

Miharu: A human who changes their emotions in a split second~ *dances around Sayuri* Hihihi~

Sayuri: *smacks Miharu using a giant fan* Stop. Dancing.

Miharu: *falls on the ground* Okay…

Sayuri: Yosh. Let's start with the first dare, *looks at Tsurugi and Tenma* Tsurugi. Please stay away from Tenma at least 5 metres.

Tsurugi: *walks away from Tenma* Fine.

Tenma: Waaa….. *cries* Kyousuke….

Sayuri: Good. Now on to the second dare.

Hakuryuu: *suddenly pops out from behind Tsurugi and pushes him at Tenma* Opps~ sorry Tsurugi-kun~ *runs away*

Tsurugi: *falls on the ground and quickly turns* Hakuryuu! Come back here!

Tenma: Umm… Kyousuke?

Tsurugi: *turns to Tenma* Nani?

Tenma: You're near, talking and looking at me in the same time.

Tsurugi: What's wrong with that?

Hakuryuu: OI IDIOT! Do you want Tenma to kick you in the balls? *smirks*

Tsurugi: *gulps* T-Tenma… You wouldn't, would you?

Tenma: I'm sorry... *kicks Tsurugi in the balls and runs away from him* I'M SORRY KYOUSUKE! *cries*

Tsurugi: *falls on the ground and was groaning in pain* O-Ouch…

Hakuryuu: Hahahaha! Look at his face! It's so good to see him like this! *rolls on the ground*

Shuu: Hakuryuu. It's not nice to do that. *smacks him on the head* You better be responsible if anything happens to Tsurugi.

Hakuryuu: *eyes widen* … _Why me?! _

Shuu: Because you pushed him in the first place.

Hakuryuu: *jaw drop*

Shuu: *giggles*

Other IEgo cast: *jaw drop*

Miharu: Wow… Looks like Shuu is mothering Hakuryuu, ne?

Kurosaki: *nods in agreement* Definitely.

Sayuri: Well, first one's done. Let's go to the second one.

Miharu: Tenma~ *looks at Tenma with sparkling eyes* Your dare is up~

Tenma: H-How can I become a gangster?

?: It's easy tho. All you have to do is walk roughly and talk in a threatening tone. Also, make sure to answer back using curses and swears.

Tenma: T-Thank you. But, may I ask? Who are you?

Tobitaka: It's me, Tobitaka. I heard about your dare and decided to help you a bit.

Tenma: *bowing many times* T-Thank you very much Tobitaka-san! Your help is really appreciated!

Tobitaka: You're welcome.

Miharu: Wait, Tobitaka-san!

Tobitaka: *turns to Miharu* What's wrong?

Miharu: Rairaiken special one please~

Everyone except Miharu: *fall anime style*

Tobitaka: Okay… Comin' up!

Amagi, Hikaru and Shinsuke: We want some too!

Tobitaka: No prob! *starts to cook*

Miharu: Geez… I'm hungry already… Hey Tenma!

Tenma:*stares at Miharu with a cold expression* What?

Miharu: *shivers* N-Nothing! *runs to Tsurugi* Tsurugi-kun… Tenma-kun is soo kowai! He even gave me the shivers.

Tsurugi: He's kinda perfect being like that. *blushes*

Miharu: *stares at Tsurugi in awe* Eh?

Aoi: Tenma-kun!

Tenma: What is it this time *****? *glares at Aoi*

Aoi: Gyaah! *runs to Sakura* He's so scary like that!

Sakura: *left eye twitches* He even called you a *****…

Shindou: _I wonder what would happen to the team if Tenma was really a gangster._

Miharu: Ne… Tsurugi-kun…

Tsurugi: Hmm?

Miharu: You have a dare. And the dare is, you need to seek forgiveness from Tenma-kun… *walks away*

Tsurugi: I can… seek forgiveness from Tenma? *looks at Tenma* Tenma! I'm sorry!

Tenma: For what?

Tsurugi: *sulks in the corner*

Tenma: *looks at him with a flat face*

Miharu: Eh?

Tobitaka: Order up! *gives out food*

Miharu, Amagi, Hikaru and Shinsuke: Yay! *starts eating*

Other IEgo cast: *sweat drop*

Sayuri: … She still has some time to eat? Guess I really need to run this show myself. Minaho! Please read the next dare stack.

Minaho: Yosh~ This dare is from… **CrimsonRose106** and her dare is…:

**I dare any of the teams to pull a prank on their coaches. They may or may not get away with it.**

Everyone except Kariya: *looking at Kariya with grins on their faces*

Kariya: W-What?

Kirino: Go and prank Kidou-kantoku.

Kariya: Why me?!

Kirino: Because you're the master of pranks. You even prank me more than three times daily.

Kariya: Well, I do admit that but I don't know how to prank Kidou-kantoku… *sweat drop*

?: I think I can help you with that.

Kariya: Who?!

Fudou: Me. *grins*

Resistance Japan: *sweat drop*

Fudou: *death glares Resistance Japan* What?

Resistance Japan: N-Nothing! *runs away*

Kariya: So, how should I prank Kidou-kantoku?

Fudou: Meh, that's easy. Come here. *whispers to Kariya*

Kariya: *eyes widen and blast out laughing* Hahahah! Seriously?! *rolls on the floor*

Fudou: That's how I always prank him… *smirks* Well, GTG. I've got something to do. *walks away*

Kariya: Thank you Fudou-kantoku!

Kirino: What did Fudou-kantoku told you?

Kariya: *smirks* Something. Hehehe…

Kirino: You better be responsible… *walks to Shindou* I think Fudou-kantoku just told him a bad thing. A really, really bad thing that could be used to prank Kidou-kantoku…

Shindou: Then we just shall wait.

Kariya: Hey, Shindou-senpai? Can I borrow your phone?

Shindou: S-Sure… *hands him his phone*

Kariya: Kidou, Kidou, Kidou… Aha! Found you! *calls* Hello? Kidou-kantoku? Are you busy? Yeah, right now… No? Good. There's something bad happening here… Gouenji-kantoku is proposing to Haruna-sensei! Come quickly! He's gonna carry her… *shuts phone and grins* Thanks Shindou-senpai!

Shindou: What have you just told him…? *eyes twitches*

-On the other line…

Kidou: Hello? Yes? No, not really… What's wrong? What? What's happening? G-G-Gouenji is w-what? I'm on my way! No! You better stop Gouenji Shuuya! *runs to the Gameshow*

-Back to the cast.

Kariya: *shrugs* Oh, nothing… Just a thing he could easily get prank… and me getting away~ *skips to Hikaru*

Hikaru: Can you tell me what is it? *eyes full with hope*

Kariya: Of course! I can always tell Hika-chan anything! Come here…

Hikaru: *gets closer to Kariya*

Kariya: *whispers then grins* Good eh?

Hikaru: Pfft- *tries to hold his laugh* H-He's such an overprotective person! Ahahahaha! *rolls on the floor*

Everyone except the duo: *sweat drop*

*Door knock*

Miharu: Hm? I wonder who it could be… *opens the door* Ah! Kidou-sama!

Kidou: Where… is… he…? *dark aura surrounding him* *glares at the cast*

IEgo cast: *gulps*

Hikaru: *whispers to Kariya* I-I think you should tell him the truth Masaki-kun…

Kariya: *whispers back* N-No way! I-I'll get killed!

Kidou: *shots deathly glare at the duo* What're you guys whispering huh?

Kariya and Hikaru: *shiver* N-Nothing!

Sayuri: Ano… Who are you looking for exactly?

Kidou: Gouenji… Gouenji Shuuya…

Sayuri: Why don't you just ask Kurosaki? He's the one who's close to him. *points to Kurosaki*

Kurosaki: N-No! I don't know anything! *begs*

Kidou: Liar… He was your kantoku!

Kurosaki: I'm saying the truth! I don't know anything! *cries*

Kidou: Where is that guy…? *murderous tone*

Miharu: You can just call him…

Kidou: *shakes Miharu's hand* You're right! I could just call him earlier! Thank you so much! *takes out his phone and calls Gouenji* Gouenji! You better stop proposing to my sister! Eh? What do you mean you're not proposing to her? … Where are you actually? H-Hawaii? *sweat drop* O-Okay… S-Sorry to bother you being with Fubuki… Yes… T-Thanks… *shuts the phone*

-On the other line…

Gouenji: Hello? K-Kidou?! Stop yelling would ya'? P-Proposing? I'm not proposing to her you idiot! I'm at Hawaii right now. I'm spending my vacation here with Fubuki. Nah its fine… I think someone's trying to prank you. Well, good luck finding that prankster. *shuts phone*

-Back at the Gameshow…

Kidou: Who dares to prank me…? *dark aura coming out* Who…?

Kirino: *grins* Kidou-kantoku!

Kidou: What?

Kirino: *points at Kariya* He's the one who pranked you!

Kariya: S-Senpai!

Kidou: Explanation.

Kariya: I was being dared and I don't know how to prank you so Fudou-kantoku helped me! *cries*

Kidou: *sigh* I should've known… Well, thank goodness it was him who told you but if it was you who planned it all… *dark aura comes out* You're dead…

Kariya: *shivers and hides behind Hikaru* G-Gomen!

Hikaru: *whispers to Kariya* Thank goodness he let you go…

Kariya: Y-Yeah…

Miharu: … Wow… I wish I have a brother… Too bad I have sisters only…

Everyone except Miharu: *sweat drop*

Sayuri: Yosh! Next stack! Manabe!

Manabe: Hai. This dare is from a guest (There was no name at all… *sweat drop*):

**I dare the coaches (especially the previous inazuma japan members in IE) to do a girl k-pop group dance in front of their students wearing the sexiest girl clothing ever imgined while being recorded by their students**

All players: *grins* Eehehhe….

Miharu: Fei! Go and fish all of the coaches including Gouenji and Fubuki!

Fei: Hai! *goes to somewhere else*

-After a few moments…

Fei: I'm back! *throws in all of the coaches*

Coaches: Ouch!

Fei: Whoops… Sorry…

Gouenji: Why am I here?

Miharu: You've been dared…

Fubuki: D-Dared?

Sayuri: Yes…

Kazemaru: What's the dare?!

Sayuri: *looks at Kazemaru* You're a kantoku too?

Kazemaru: Duh, I was one of the coaches for the Raimon team when we were at God Eden Island.

Sayuri: Oh… *sweat drop*

Aphrodi: Like what Kazemaru have just asked, what is our dare?

Miharu: Volunteer!

Yukimura: Choose me! *raises hand*

Miharu: Go!

Yukimura: All kantokus have been dared to… perform as a K-Pop girl group and wear sexy garments and dance in front of their students! Yay! *throws pom-poms everywhere*

Fubuki: Y-Yukimura-kun.. Are you sure that's the dare?

Yukimura: Yup!

Miharu: He just stumbled up some of the words but it still has the same meaning in the stack paper.

IEgo cast: Yay! Dance! Dance! Dance!

Coaches: … *sweat drop and some were death glaring Miharu and Sayuri*

Miharu and Sayuri: *gulp* D-Dance?

Gouenji: You're gonna be dead for it. *murderous tone*

Someoka: I'll be sure to kill you first before I walk out of here.

Sakuma: RAWRR! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! *tries to kill Miharu and Sayuri*

Miharu: EEKK!

Sayuri: *throws out dynamite* Eat this first.

Sakuma: Ahh! *faints*

IEgo cast: *sweat drop*

Coaches: *sweat drop*

Kidou: … How should I tell Genda about this?

Kazemaru: Just tell him he got electrocuted.

Everyone except Kazemaru: *sweat drop*

Kazemaru: What? *glaring at everyone*

Aphrodi: What a genius he is… *rolls eyes*

Kazemaru: What do you mean?!

Aphrodi: It's obvious that he got a bomb hit him. *points at Sakuma*

Kazemaru: *looks at Sakuma* Oh… Didn't saw that.

Everyone except Kazemaru: *fall anime style*

Kazemaru: *sweat drop* Did I say something wrong?

Endou: You did. C'mon! I want to end this dare quickly. *drags Kazemaru to the changing room*

Kazemaru: … *blushing*

Fudou: Ah.. He's blushing…

Kidou: Too bad Endou's married.

Other coaches: *nods in agreement*

Miharu: C'mon already! Get gorgeous! *pushes all of the coaches into the changing room*

-A few moments after…

Coaches: *all blushing madly except Aphrodi*

Aphrodi: How does mommy look, baby? *twirls in front of Kurosaki*

Kurosaki: *eyes sparkling* You look pretty mommy! *claps hands*

Aphrodi: *blushes* Oh, thank you! *pecks Kurosaki at his forehead*

Kurosaki: *giggles*

Everyone except the duo: *watching them full with awe*

Fubuki: M-Mommy? *eyes twitches*

Gouenji: B-Baby? *eyes widen*

Endou: Isn't Aphrodi a male?

Kazemaru: He is.

Fudou: Hahaha! *rolls on the floor*

Kidou: Insane. Thank goodness I still have mine.

Sayuri: Yosh! Should we start?

IEgo cast: Yeah!

Sayuri: Music!

Miharu: Go Shindou!

Shindou: Why am I the dj? *sighs* Oh well… *plays music*

-Music: Gee by Girls Generation

Aphrodi: Ooh! My favourite song! *starts to dance* Gee, Gee, Gee, Gee, baby, baby, baby. C'mon baby! Dance with mommy!

Kurosaki: Okay! *starts to dance with Aphrodi*

Everyone except the duo: *jaw drop*

Hakuryuu: H-He's good… *eye twitches*

Namikawa: I can't believe my eyes! *closes eyes*

Yukimura: _S-Senpai looks so cute! _*nosebleed*

Kishibe: *face palm* S-So embarrassing…

Tenma: *eyes widen*

Tsurugi: *face palm*

Kariya: Awesome! *starts to record*

Kirino: *snatches Kariya's camcorder*

Kariya: Hey!

Kirino: You're not allowed to record anything remember? Let me take this job from now on! *smirks and continues to record*

Kariya: *cries* Waaa… My camcorder…. *hugs Hikaru*

Hikaru: *pats Kariya's head* There, there… Just wait until you get your camcorder back… *kisses Kariya*

Kariya: *blushes*

Miharu: C'mon guys! Start dancing! Don't let Aphrodi have fun by himself!

Kidou: _I was about to. _*sighs and starts to dance*

Fudou: Pfft- You call that dancing?! Let me show you how it's done. *starts to dance like Aphrodi*

Kazemaru: You dance even more worst! Let me show you what dancing is! *starts to dance and keeps kicking Fudou*

Fudou: Hey! *pushes Kazemaru*

Kazemaru: *continues to kick him* Take that and that!

Endou: How should I dance?

Fubuki: Why don't we just follow Aphrodi?

Others: *nods in agreement and follows Aphrodi*

-After they dance…

IEgo cast: Pfftt- Hahahah!

Coaches: *death glaring Miharu and Sayuri*

Sayuri: At least no one post it in Youtube.

Aoyama: Is it done yet?

Ichino: Almost.

Shinsuke: Really?

Ichino: Yup. Ah look! It's done already! *eyes widen suddenly* Hahahaha! 5 million hits in a minute! *rolls on the floor*

Gouenji: *glares at Sayuri* You were saying?

Someoka: Let's kill them.

Sakuma: I agree! *takes out chainsaw*

Coaches except Aphrodi: *starts to chase Sayuri and Miharu*

Miharu and Sayuri: We're sorry!

Kidou: My reputation's ruined!

Kazemaru: What will people say about me?!

Aphrodi: I'll become even more famous! Am I right baby?

Kurosaki: Un! *nods*

Fudou: *suddenly appears behind Aphrodi and Kurosaki* You two… *hits the duo*

Aphrodi and Kurosaki: *on the ground* Ouch…

Miharu: Gyahh! Stop chasing me already! *still running*

Sakuma: No way! *still chasing*

Sayuri: Gomen! *still running*

Gouenji: There's no forgiveness for you!

Someoka: That's right!

Shindou: *sweat drop* Their still chasing Sayuri and Miharu…

Kirino: Just let them be… Hey, why don't we read the next dare stack?

Shindou: Okay!

Kirino: Yosh! These dares are from … **Inazumajonaseleven3 **and her dares are…:

**Tsurugi: Dare you to eat too much food till you vomit! (XD I am crazy!)**

**Yukimura: Dare you to let your friends baby sit you! :D**

**Shindou: Dare you to sit on Tsurugi's lap! XD**

**Kariya: Slap Kirino on the cheek! **

Kariya: Hihihi… *scary grin*

Kirino: *hides behind Shindou*

Shindou: What's wrong, Ranmaru?

Kirino: *points at Kariya* Kariya's crazy…

Shindou: *giggles* It's alright.

Sayuri: I'm tired… *stops running*

Miharu: Me too… *lies on the ground*

Coaches: So as us… *sits on the ground*

Shinsuke: Looks like they've stopped running.

Aoyoma: Good for them.

Tsurugi: I am so not gonna do my dare. *walks away*

Miharu: Tsurugi! You must do it!

Tsurugi: What'll you do for me if I do it?

Miharu: I'll cancel Tenma's dares, him being a gangster and also staying away from you.

Tsurugi: R-Really?

Miharu: Of course! I have the power to do that! Sayuri!

Sayuri: Yes?

Miharu: Cancel Tenma's dares please.

Sayuri: On it. Oi, Tenma!

Tenma: What?

Sayuri: You don't need to become a gangster anymore.

Tenma: Really? *eyes sparkling*

Sayuri: Yup. Miharu cancelled it for ya'. *points at Miharu*

Tenma: Yay, but what about my dare to stay away from Kyousuke?

Sayuri: That's one cancelled to.

Tenma: Yay! *jumps* Kyoousuke! *kisses Tsurugi* Finally I can stay close to you…

Tsurugi: You missed me that much?

Tenma: Of course! *hugs Tsurugi*

Tsurugi: *smiles and kisses Tenma*

Tenma: *kisses back*

Hikaru: Wow…

Kariya: What's wrong?

Hikaru: Both of them are deeply in love with each other…

Kariya: You wanna be like that too?

Hikaru: E-Eh? *blushes* I-It's not like that tho...

Kariya: I can be like that.

Hikaru: R-Really?

Kariya: *smiles* Definitely… *kisses Hikaru softly*

Hikaru: *kisses back*

Kirino: *sighs* Why there are so many people kissing today?

Shindou: Please don't tell me you want it?

Kirino: *blushes* I-I don't!

Shindou: Don't lie to me… *holds Kirino's hand*

Kirino: O-Okay… A little bit…

Shindou: *softly kisses Kirino on his cheek* You can always ask for it tho…

Kirino: *blushes even more* T-Then can we take this in a room? *points to a room*

Shindou: You want that huh? *carries Kirino bridal style* I've got no problem… *walks to the room*

Kirino: *still blushing madly*

Kazemaru: … *flat face*

Endou: What's wrong Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: I envy them…

Endou: *grins* It's okay! *kisses Kazemaru* I love you too! *hugs him*

Kazemaru: *blushing madly* _Endou! He just kissed me! I-I feel like I'm in heaven! _*faints*

Endou: K-Kazemaru? O-Oi! Wake up! *shakes him* *sweat drop*

Gouenji: What happened to him?

Endou: I just kissed him, that's all…

Kidou: No wonder why… He loves you too much… *sweat drop*

Endou: …

Gouenji and Kidou: *walks away*

Endou: Kazemaru? *pokes his cheek* I didn't mean too… *sulks in the corner*

Everyone except Endou: *sweat drop*

Miharu: Ehehe… Tsurugi… Like what we promised. Do the dare!

Tsurugi: Tsch. Fine. Where's the food?

Miharu: Oi! Sayuri! Is the food ready yet?

Sayuri: Yup! *goes to Tsurugi and drags him to table* Dig in!

Tsurugi: *jaw drop*

Tenma: Kyousuke's gonna become a chibi! Yay!

Sayuri: I think he's gonna end up vomit after this. Eating ice cream, cakes, cupcakes, fruits, etc. *dreamy sigh* I wish I can eat all of those right now… *drools*

Miharu: I want cheese cake with ice cream!

Ichino: Is it that good to eat those foods together?

Miharu: Yup! I've once tried it… *drools* I want strawberry ice cream on top…

Ichino: *walks away from Miharu* Weird…

Miharu: *stops drooling* Yosh! Tsurugi! Feed yourself with these foods! *shoves a piece of cake inside his mouth* Eat~

Sayuri: *opens a soda* Drink. *shoves soda into his mouth*

Tsurugi: Mmmpfff- *suffocating* *swallows everything* ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY?! YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!

Sayuri: Then eat. *takes a pie*

Tsurugi: I'll eat by myself. *takes pie and eats it*

Miharu: *snickers* Ushishsishi~ *walks to Tenma and drags him to the changing room*

Tenma: M-Miharu-chan? W-where are you taking me? *shivers*

Miharu: Somewhere…

Tsurugi: *still eating*

Sayuri: *takes a chocolate bar* Can I eat this?

Tsurugi: Eat all you want. *continues to eat*

Miharu: *pops out suddenly* Yo! Tsurugi I've a helper for you! *pulls out Tenma*

Sayuri: Wow… Did you force him to wear a bunny suit?

Miharu: Yup! *nods*

Tsurugi: *spits out food* T-Tenma? *nose bleeds* _****. He's soo sexy…_

Tenma: Kyousuke! Your nose is bleeding! *wipes his nose using handkerchief* Are you alright?

Tsurugi: Y-Yeah… *continues to eat*

Tenma: Let me help you! *takes some grapes* Say ah~

Tsurugi: *blushes crimson red* A-Ah~

Tenma: *shoves in the grape* *chuckle* You're so cute like that~

Tsurugi: *blushes even more* _You're so hot like that… _*nose bleeds again*

Tenma: *wipes his nose* How many times are you gonna nosebleed?

Tsurugi: *smirks and whispers to Tenma's ear* As long as you're in that sexy, hot suit you're wearing right now…

Tenma: *face reddened quickly* K-Kyousuke…

Tsurugi: *carries him bridal style and walks away to a room nearby*

Tenma: W-What about your dare?

Tsurugi: *smirks* Forget about the dare and let's just have fun instead.

Tenma: P-Pervert!

Tsurugi: Call me anything you want but I won't stop. *smirks and locks the door*

Miharu: Well, didn't expect that to happen. *looks at food* Oooh~ Chocolate cake! And food~ Minna, let's eat!

Everyone: Okay!

Sayuri: Yosh, next dare. *swallows food* Yukimura, you've been dared to get taken care by your friends. So you better not fight back. *eats more ice cream*

Yukimura: *sighs* Why me?

Kurosaki: It's okay. I'll take care of you.

Namikawa: Me too! *carries Yukimura in a piggyback* Lets take you to your bed!

Yukimura: What da'…? What do you mean bed?

Namikawa: It's your nappy time. *still carrying*

Kita: He hasn't eaten anything yet, so as drinking his milk.

Yukimura: I'm not a baby Kita. And you! *knocks Namikawa on his head* Stop carrying me already!

Namikawa: Ouch! Bad baby!

Yukimura: I'm not a baby! *jumps off Namikawa and runs to somewhere else*

Namikawa: My baby! *chases Yukimura*

Yukimura: I'm not your baby you idiot! *still running*

Hakuryuu: *grabs Yukimura* Come here!

Yukimura: *tries to free himself* Noo!

Kurosaki: It's okay! Minamisawa, please bring Yukimura's milk here.

Minamisawa: Alright. *takes Yukimura's milk and shoves it into his mouth*

Yukimura: *spits out the milk* I SAID I'M NOT A ****ING BABY!

Fubuki: *gasps* Y-Yukimura!

Yukimura: Ooops… *sweat drop* I-I didn't mean it senpai!

Everyone else: *fixes their eyes at the two*

Fubuki: You'll need to wash your mouth, young man! *drags Yukimura to the bathroom*

Yukimura: Eh?

Everyone else: *sweat drop*

Miharu: That was awkward… W-Well… next dare…

Sayuri: Where are Tsurugi and Shindou?

Miharu: Both of them are doing their 'work' in the room. Fei!

Fei: H-Hai?

Miharu: Go and call them.

Fei: No way! Their busy doing it right now!

Miharu: *scary glare*

Fei: *gulps* S-Saru… Please call Tsurugi… I'll call Shindou…

Saru: Okay. *walks to Tsurugi's and Tenma's room* *opens the door* Tsuru- *closes the door quickly*

Sayuri: What happen?

Saru: *stutters* T-Their having… S-***… *goes to emo corner*

Fei: Eh? Really? Shindou and Kirino are already done.

Shindou: *face palm*

Kirino: *blushes* F-Fei!

Fei: Eheh~ Gomen. *scratches head* I'll go and call Tsurugi… *walks to their room and knocks* Tsurugi? Are you guys done yet? If you do, please come out. You have a dare.

*door opens*

Tsurugi: Dare? I thought my dare was only one?

Sayuri: Technically, this dare is supposed to be done by Shindou but you're involved in it.

Shindou: M-Me?

Miharu: Yup! *drags Tsurugi and ties him on a chair* Sit on his lap!

Shindou: No way!

Tsurugi: Oi! Let me go you freak!

Sayuri: *whacks him on the head* Sit still. This dare will finish quickly if you just shut up.

Tsurugi: Fine.

Miharu: *pushes Shindou*

Shindou: *fell on Tsurugi's lap* Err… *sweat drop*

Tsurugi: *death glaring*

Shindou: *slowly sits on Tsurugi's lap* I-I hope you don't mind…

Tsurugi: I wouldn't mind, but I'm sure Tenma will.

Shindou: Matsukaze?

Tenma: Shindou-san! How dare you! *pushes him* Kyousuke is mine! You have Kirino-san! *points at Kirino*

Matatagi: Em… Captain… This was his dare… *sweat drop*

Tenma: Eh, really? Why didn't you guys tell me? *helps Shindou to get up* Sorry though Shindou-san, I didn't mean too…

Shindou: Eh? It's okay though. *shrugs*

Fei: Guess you really do love him, don't you? *nudges Tenma on his arm*

Tenma: *blushes*

Tsurugi: Hello? Can someone just untie me from this chair? My butt's aching.

Miharu: Sorry! I totally forgot about you… *unties Tsurugi*

Tsurugi: *walks away* Whatever…

Tenma: Ah, Kyousuke! Wait for me! *follows Kyousuke*

Sayuri: Well, that dare is done, now it's left to one more. Kariya!

Kariya : With pleasure. *punches Kirino*

Kirino: *falls on the ground and stands up quickly* You idiot! The dare said 'SLAP' not 'PUNCH'!

Kariya: Oh really? Guess I've miss-read it… *smirks*

Kirino: Why you… *whacks Kariya on his head* Take that!

Kariya: Senpai no baka! *blows raspberry and smacks him back, harder*

Kirino: Grrr…. I'll kill you! *starts to chase Kariya*

Kariya: Gyahh! *runs*

Shindou and Hikaru: *sweat drop*

Hikaru: Please stop your beautiful boyfriend from killing my boyfriend…

Shindou: I-I'll try… Ranmaru! Stop chasing Kariya, please!

Kirino: No way! He punched me instead of slapping! *continues to chase Kariya*

Kariya: I'm sorry! *still running*

Shindou: If he's already like that, he wouldn't stop… *sighs* Sorry…

Hikaru: *sobs*

Kurama: Looks like that's the last dare huh?

Miharu: *shakes head* Nope. Not yet. *takes out paper* This dare is from my special friend, **SayuriMayumi**:

**I want you to make two person sing and dance to ponponpon while being recorded! /laughs/kicked**

Hakuryuu: I think I heard that name before…

Ibuki: Yeah me too… *thinks hard*

Manabe: So as I…

Miharu: Duh, isn't it obvious? It's Sayuri. SayuriMayumi is her owner. (Sayuri belongs to my best friend)

Shinsuke: No wonder why…

Kurama: Horror….

Tsurugi: *gives a flat look at Sayuri*

Tenma: *gives a questioning look at Miharu*

Miharu and Sayuri: What?

Tsurugi and Tenma: Nothing…

Miharu: So… Who do you wanna choose for your dare Sayuri-chan?

Sayuri: I'll give this opportunity to you instead.

Miharu: Thanks! I want… Hayami and Hamano! *points at the two*

Hayami: EH?! Why me?! *starts to run in circles* I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead!

Everyone else: *sweat drop*

Hamano: What's wrong with me?

Miharu: I have chosen the both of you to… Dance PonPonPon! Yay!

Hayami: *jaw drop* N-No way…

Hamano: Dance huh? Well I've got no prob with that. What's the song again?

Kurama: You're dead, Hayami…

Shinsuke: Hayami-senpai's gonna dance!

Ichino and Aoyama: *claps* Show what you're worth of!

Amagi: … Good luck.

Sangoku: You can do it Hayami!

Shindou: Just follow Hamano and you'll be fine.

Kirino: Yeah!

Kariya: Break a leg!

Hayami: B-Break a… l-leg?

Shindou: It means good luck.. *sweat drop*

Miharu: *shoves PonPonPon suits on Hayami and Hamano* Wow~ Both of you guys look so kawaii! *takes many photos*

Hayami: *face reddened quickly* W-We must dance in this?

Hamano: Oh come on Hayami. It's not too hard… *nudges him*

Hayami: O-Okay…

Miharu: Yosh! Sayuri!

Sayuri: *starts music*

Hamano and Hayami: *starts dancing and singing*

Tsurugi: Pfft- *looks somewhere else*

Tenma: Hihih… *holding his stomach*

Shinsuke and Hikaru: Hahahah!

Amagi, Ichino and Aoyama: …. *eyes widen and sweat drop*

Shindou and Kirino: … Are they even dancing?

Kariya: Hahahah! *rolls on the floor* This is soo funny!

Miharu: *takes many photos* Dance, dance,dance!

Sayuri: *tries to hold laughter* Why did you even chose them?

Miharu: I thought they'll look cute!

Sayuri: Well, they do now… *laughs*

Kita: I am so gonna record this. *starts to record the whole thing*

Hakuryuu: Me too! *takes a camcorder*

Miharu: Well, folks, that's all for this chapter!

Sayuri: Gives us dares. Don't forget that.

Miharu: And whoever wanted to become the guest star, just PM me! *takes dozens of Hamano and Hayami's dance*

Other IEgo cast: Save us!

Namikawa: Ah~ Open your mouth baby!

Yukimura: *grumbles* I'm not your baby…How many times do I have to say that…

* * *

So how was it? I hope it was fine... (and full with laughter... Hahah)

the dares for chap. 7 and 8 have reached it's limits (maybe it'll be enough for chap. 9 too). Thank you for the torturing dares!

IEgo cast: What do you mean by 'torturing'?!

Shut up already... The reviews for this chapter (dares) will be use on chap. 9 or maybe 10(and maybe 11 too...) R&R!


End file.
